Una Nueva Vida
by Nekoyue
Summary: Una nueva oportunidad se abre ante Hao para formar parte de la familia Azakura luego de ser derrotado por su hermano gemelo y quedar malherido. Una nueva vida para comenzar a disfrutar y un nuevo enemigo que deberán enfrentar.
1. Despertar

~~*~~ Despertar ~~*~~  
  
El joven por fin despierta, abre sus ojos lentamente para encontrarse con un techo desconocido, intenta sentarse, pero al hacerlo descubre que todos los músculos de su cuerpo le duelen, sostiene su cabeza, siente una fuerte puntada que le dura unos segundos, al tocar su frente descubre que una venda la rodea.  
  
Por fin se acomoda sentado, trata de quedarse quieto, pues a cada ligero movimiento siente cómo su cuerpo se tensa de sobremanera, causándole puntadas de dolor.  
  
-Que me pasó?- se cuestiona a sí mismo, mirándose, está casi completamente vendado.  
  
-Por fin despertó!! – se oye una vocecita chillona, el joven la ha escuchado antes, sabe que conoce a ese moreno pequeñín de ojos grandes y cabello rizado que lo mira con mucha alegría.  
  
Al tratar de reconocer a ese pequeño individuo, en su cabeza se hace presente otra puntada, incluso más fuerte que la anterior.  
  
El joven grita por el dolor, preocupando al pequeño, el moreno sale de la habitación en búsqueda de ayuda.  
  
Al volver, entra con otro joven, un hombre adulto y un anciano.  
  
-Acaba de despertar, no se que le pasa!! – les dice con gran desesperación.  
  
El anciano se le acerca tomando su cabeza.  
  
El chico esta muy confundido, reconoce esos rostros, pero no los logra recordar. Grita desesperadamente mientras su dolor aumenta en el interior de su cabeza.  
  
-Cálmate... – le pide el otro joven arrodillándose frente a él, notoriamente preocupado.  
  
Por una extraña razón, el ver esos ojos del chico hacen que un incontrolable rencor crezca en su interior.  
  
El dolor de cabeza se hace cada vez más punzante, llegando a un extremo de perder el conocimiento. El chico que hace unos minutos había despertado vuelve a caer dormido en el futón.  
  
Opacho se angustia – Señor Hao!!! – grita mientras se le acerca para acariciarle el rostro.  
  
La herida de la frente del joven comienza a sangrar, al parecer por la fuerte presión que el mismo joven proporcionaba a su cabeza para controlar el intenso dolor.  
  
-Valla... no creí que estuviera tan mal... – dice Yoh bajando un poco la mirada con preocupación, pensar que es su culpa de que su propio hermano este así.  
  
-No te culpes Yoh.... – lo tranquiliza su padre – Lo hiciste para defender a éste mundo...  
  
Yoh lo mira, luego vuelve a ver a su gemelo.  
  
-Estará bien – dice el anciano al terminar de revisar el estado del chico – sólo necesita descansar. – finaliza.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-Ya deja de poner esa cara de preocupación – dice una hermosa joven de ojos oscuros y cabello rubio – que esa expresión no te viene en lo más mínimo.  
  
Yoh la mira, pues el comentario de la chica ha hecho que sus pensamientos se dispersaran.  
  
-No tenías otra opción – continúa la rubia mirando hacia el televisor encendido.  
  
El joven se acomoda en el sofá que comparte con la chica, de tal forma para cargar su cabeza en las piernas de la itako.  
  
Anna no se inmuta en lo más mínimo y hace que una de sus manos acaricie el cabello del chico.  
  
Después de derrotar a Hao, los abuelos de Yoh se pusieron de acuerdo para que los jóvenes, que estaban comprometidos de pequeños, cumplieran con tal mandato. A pocos días antes de la gran boda y a dos semana de la derrota del malvado gemelo, Opacho apareció en la casa Asakura, cargando el cuerpo de su amo, que yacía inconsciente. Los Asakura no pudieron negarse, después de todo... forma parte de la familia.  
  
Así fue como Anna y su prometido pasaron a ser, hace una semana, Marido y Mujer a los 19 años.  
  
-No lo has visto... esta muy mal... – dice Yoh acariciando la mano que se encuentra en su cabeza.  
  
-Mal te dejó él, cuando fusionó su alma con la tuya.... – dice la chica sin quitar la mirada del televisor.  
  
Yoh la mira hacia arriba, la joven itako se preocupa mucho por el aunque nunca lo llegue a admitir, sonríe tiernamente – Sé que en su tiempo fue muy malvado....- se vuelve a poner serio - pero nadie se merece estar así....  
  
-Eres demasiado flexible... – le reclama la rubia viendo a su marido – Te dicen que no tenías otra opción, si la hubiese habido, ten por seguro que la habrías tomado. – vuelve la mirada a la televisión – Ya deja de sentirte culpable.  
  
Yoh sube una de sus manos hasta el rostro de la chica haciendo que ella lo volviese a mirar – Esta bien.... – dice mientras se incorpora para quedar sentado al lado de su esposa, comienza a poner una sonrisa pícara – Pero..... – se le acerca para besarla.  
  
La joven entiende lo que le esta insinuando su marido, Lo aleja dándole un empujón bastante fuerte – Te dije que después de mis novelas! – dice cruzando los brazos.  
  
-Pero Anniiita... – reclama el muchacho poniendo cara de niño pequeño.  
  
-Ya guarda silencio... – le ordena, con las cejas torcidas mientras continúa viendo el televisor.  
  
-Vaaamos, Aniiita – el joven vuelve a acercarse.  
  
-Dije que no! – se niega la joven tratando de sacarse a su esposo de encima, pero ya es tarde, el joven posa sus labios en los de ella, recostándola.  
  
Se funden en un apasionado beso, de todas maneras, a la itako le resulta casi imposible resistirse a los encantos del Shaman. El beso incrementa de intensidad a cada momento, mientras se comienzan a despojar de algunas prendas. Después de todo... no es la primera vez, en la semana que llevan casados, que Anna se pierde su telenovela por culpa de su marido.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hao abre los ojos lentamente, han pasado algunos días de la última vez que despertó.  
  
Se sienta sosteniendo su cabeza, esta vez sus músculos no se contraen tanto, pero aún siente dolor al moverse. Se queda un par de minutos viendo el suelo de la habitación, ¿qué le habrá pasado? No recuerda nada.... al intentar que algunas imágenes vuelvan a su memoria hacen que las punzadas en su cabeza regresen, por lo que decide abandonar tal labor.  
  
Se extraña un poco al sentir una presencia, voltea el rostro para ver al pequeño moreno que vio días anteriores. El chiquitín duerme profundamente en un futón cercano al suyo. Nuevamente siente la punzada en la cabeza, por lo que deja de tratar de recordar a ese pequeño.  
  
Se levanta tambaleando, camina hasta la puerta corrediza, ve hacia el patio, es bastante grande y hermoso, con frondosos árboles y un estanque con peces, parece un bosque en el interior de esa gran casa.  
  
Recorre los pasillos sin rumbo, tratando de que algo le hiciera recordar sin la necesidad de esforzar su mente. Camina por largos minutos, para luego sentarse a contemplar el patio.  
  
-Donde demonios estoy? – se cuestiona en voz alta, cargando sus manos en el suelo e inclinándose para quedar viendo las estrellas.  
  
Era una noche hermosa, unas cuantas estrellas fugaces pasan por donde se encontraba su mirada "que hermoso" piensa sin dejar de verlas, por fin encontró algo, que, por lo menos, le hiciera sacar su mente de ese lugar.  
  
Sus pensamientos se dispersan al sentir unos débiles pasos, mira hacia su derecha, una figura oscura se le acerca a paso ligero, cuando esta lño suficientemente cerca descubre que es una mujer.  
  
-Qué haces aquí? – se hace oír la voz de la chica con un tono frío.  
  
-Lo mismo me pregunto yo.... – dice girando la vista para volver a mirar las estrellas.  
  
La joven se arrodilla a su lado y le toca la frente – veo que se te ha pasado... – le dice mientras vuelve a levantarse.  
  
El chico queda algo sorprendido, el ver la belleza de la muchacha, alumbrada por la tenue luz de la luna, tan de cerca le hizo desorientarse un poco.  
  
-En la tarde tenías mucha fiebre... veo que se te ha pasado.... – dice la chica explicándole el porqué de aquel gesto.  
  
El chico sólo se limita a mirarla en silencio, sabe que ha visto a esa jovencita, pero ya no quiere siquiera tratar de recordar, por temor a la punzada.  
  
-Que me vez? – pregunta la chica al notar la expresión del joven.  
  
El chico vuelve la mirada hacia las estrellas – Quien eres tú? – pregunta en un susurro.  
  
-Que te sucede? Estas bromeando? – dice ofendida – soy la Señora Asakura, esposa de tu hermano Yoh.  
  
-Asakura...... – unas extrañas imágenes regresan a su mente – Yoh....... – susurra, la cantidad de imágenes que comienzan a recorrer su mente son incontrolables, sostiene su cabeza tratando de recobrar la tranquilidad que hace un rato tenía.  
  
LA chica se extraña por la cara de sorpresa del joven – Que te pasa? – pregunta agachándose.  
  
El chico comienza a sujetar con ambas manos su cabeza, al parecer el numero de imágenes aumenta considerablemente a cada segundo, sin poder reconocer ninguna.  
  
-HAO!!! – grita la joven sacudiéndolo con ligera fuerza, sabe que aún le falta que se recupere de algunas heridas.  
  
La voz de la chica hacen que las imágenes desaparezcan enfocándose en la que acaba de decir la muchacha.  
  
-...Hao....... – la vuelve a mirar – conozco ese nombre... – dice con una expresión de asombro.  
  
Anna se extraña, pero parece reconocer que le sucede al chico – Tú eres Hao..... – le dice mientras se sienta al lado del joven, al parecer tendrá que ofrecerla más ayuda de la que ella misma ha estado dispuesta a prestar.  
  
El chico la mira – Tú.... tu eres.... – nuevas imágenes recorren su mente. La itako se sorprende cuando el chico sostiene su mejilla, al parecer una de las imágenes le rebeló la ocasión en que ella lo abofeteó.  
  
-Olvídalo... – dice secamente la muchacha – creo que será mejor que vallas a descansar. – dice ayudando al chico a pararse.  
  
Hao se deja guiar por la hermosa joven a través de los pasillos. La itako nota, a través de la camiseta sin mangas y los shorts de ese pijama que la figura de su cuñado ha hecho que no tenga que envidiarle nada a nadie, ni siquiera a su hermano gemelo, aunque tienen una contextura física muy similar.  
  
La joven recuesta a Hao en el futón sin despertar al pequeño Opacho.  
  
-Trata de dormir... - le dice mientras se aleja en dirección a la puerta corrediza.  
  
Hao la sigue con la mirada, desde que vio a la hermosa joven notó como su corazón latió con un poco más de fuerza, haciendo que sus pensamientos se quedaran fijos en la imagen en que ella le tocó la frente.  
  
-Adiós.... – dice Hao en un susurro, pero fue inaudible para la itako.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FIC SIN TERMINAR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bien, aquí voy con otro fic, cambiando un poco con mi rutina de LENXPILIKA,  
  
Annita_Chan!!!, aquí va cierta parte de tu pedido... ¬¬ no sabes cuanto me costó cranearme este nuevo fic, pues me cuesta un tanto imaginarme ésta pareja, no es que me desagrade, si no que nunca se me había ocurrido hacerla en un fic.  
  
Pero por lo demás me esta gustando como queda.  
  
Bueno, espero les haya gustado y que esperen la continuación ^-^  
  
Sayonara!!! 


	2. Reinicio

~~*~~ Reinicio ~~*~~  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Hao despierta al oír la voz chillona del pequeño moreno, quien habla con la chica rubia de la noche anterior.  
  
El joven se sienta, el dolor de su cuerpo al moverse ha desaparecido casi por completo, con excepción de algunos lugares, pero en general se siente mucho mejor. Comienza a levantarse lentamente, para luego ir en dirección a la puerta corrediza.  
  
-Señor Haoooo!!!! – Opacho se afierra al pecho de su amo con pequeñas lagrimas de alegría – que bueno que esta a salvo!!! – continúa con gran emoción.  
  
El chico no le rechaza el abrazo, sabe que de alguna forma ese pequeño lo quiero mucho, pero le da algo de frustración al no poder reconocer el por qué.  
  
-Debes bañarte – dice la voz de la muchacha rubia, la cual caminaba por el pasillo dándole la espalda al chico.  
  
Hao y Opacho siguen con la mirada a la itako.  
  
-El baño ya está listo... – continúa – te hace mucha falta... – concluye sin voltear y entrando a una habitación cercana.  
  
Opacho baja al suelo – Sígame, señor Hao.... – dice adelantándose – lo guiaré hasta el baño....  
  
Hao obedece, camina lentamente siguiendo al pequeño.  
  
En el baño tiene la oportunidad de verse en un espejo, Se acerca para verse mejor, en su rostro ve que hay una larga cicatriz que cruza la parte de su nariz y llegando a ambas mejillas, descubre que su estado era peor de lo que pensaba, pues muestra marcas de cicatrices por todo su cuerpo, aunque no de gran tamaño, pero que al parecer, eran de una profundidad considerable.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-No quieeeeeeerooo – dice Yoh envolviéndose con las mantas de su futón que ahora comparte con Anna.  
  
-Ya debes levantarte!! – dice la itako tratando de sacarlo de su escondite.  
  
-No.... no quiero!!! – alega Yoh mientras tira de un extremo de la manta para que su esposa no lo liberara.  
  
-No sea perezoso Yoh!!! – La joven rubia tira del otro extremo.  
  
El joven Shaman suelta repentinamente las mantas, haciendo que Anna perdiera el equilibrio y cayera, ligeramente cubierta con las mantas.  
  
-Cómo puedes tener tanta energía... – dice el joven sentándose para ver a su esposa, la cual lo mira con su típica venita en la frente.  
  
-Eres un.... – El aura de Anna se vuelve de un tono ligeramente rojo... muy rojo...  
  
-Yo estoy muy cansado.... – comenta el chico, rascando su cabeza – Anoche me hiciste trabajar más de lo normal....  
  
El rojo del aura de Anna se concentra ahora en sus mejillas ante aquel comentario, reacciona lanzándole las mantas a la cara. – Eres un tonto!!! – le grita mientras se levanta.  
  
-Jijijiji... ^-^ - Yoh la sigue con la mirada, mientras ella cierra la puerta corrediza tras de sí.  
  
El joven Shaman sonríe, nunca pensó en llegar a querer tanto a alguien como Anna, durante las semanas que han estado casados, varios sentimientos que ambos mantenían ocultos salieron al flote. Yoh a aprendido a enfrentar a la fría itako, la mayoría de las veces con éxito. Pero en ocasiones así, siempre es Anna quien domina, después de que él la hace sonrojar, termina por obedecerla sin cuestión alguna y ese momento no era la excepción.  
  
Anna camina por el pasillo a paso pesado – Ese Yoh... me las pagará..... – piensa indignada, no es la primera vez que ese muchacho la hace sentir así.  
  
Mientras camina por el pasillo pensando en lo que su marido nuevamente le hizo sentir no nota que otra presencia se acerca a ella. Termina por darse cuenta cuando su cuerpo choca con el de otro.  
  
Al parecer ambos se sorprenden y pierden el equilibrio, cayendo juntos pesadamente al suelo.  
  
-Pesas mucho!!! – se queja Anna después de caer.  
  
La figura masculina se levanta un poco, para quedar viendo a la chica que se encontraba en el suelo, era una posición bastante comprometedora, el joven cubierto tan solo son una toalla que rodea su cintura, con las piernas de la sacerdotisa entrelazadas con las suyas.  
  
Un rubor bastante notoria se hace presente en las mejillas de ambos jóvenes, el de Anna por recién notar el estado de su cuñado y el de Hao por vergüenza al encontrarse semidesnudo.  
  
-Anniiiiita.... no te enoj.... – El llamado de Yoh, que salía de la habitación, se detiene al ver la escena – Anna?....  
  
Al oír la voz del chico, Hao se levanta rápidamente, mirando al dueño de la voz, lo reconoce, su rostro es muy parecido al de él... por no decir igual.  
  
-Hao? – dice Yoh sorprendido.  
  
-Quien eres tú? – pregunta el otro gemelo con mucha confusión.  
  
-Emm... bueno.... – Dice Yoh rascando su cabeza – creo que eso te lo digo después de que te cubras.....  
  
Hao mira a la chica que anteriormente chocó con él que se sentó en el suelo, tiene un rubor en las mejillas, Mira un poco más cerca de él en el suelo, cuando llega al punto de sus pies, se da cuenta que la toalla, antes nombrada, se encontraba cubriéndolos, dejándolo a él tal cual llegó al mundo.  
  
El gemelo mayor se sonroja de sobremanera tomando la toalla y volviendo a cubrir su cintura con ésta.  
  
-Te pasaré ropa... – dice Yoh entrando a la habitación – Sígueme.  
  
El joven obedece. Antes de entrar, mira a la chica que aún se encuentra sentada en el suelo mirando en la misma dirección que antes – L... Lo siento... – se disculpa antes de entrar.  
  
La joven sacerdotisa no le contesta, en menos de cinco minutos los hermanitos Asakura le habían echo sentir muy humillada.  
  
Ambos hermanos se encuentran a solas, Hao no comprende el porque siente cierto rencor hacia éste personaje, saca por deducción que es algo suyo... obviamente por el parecido que tienen.  
  
-Muy bien.... aquí tienes – Yoh le alcanza una camisa, ropa interior y un pantalón corto – Físicamente somos casi lo mismo... – comenta después de que Hao la recibiera – Creo que te quedará bien....  
  
Hao no deja de ver al chico, reconoce en la mirada del muchacho que él también siente rencor hacia su persona.  
  
-Oye..... – El gemelo mayor llama dudoso.  
  
-Si?... – dice Yoh quien se disponía a ordenar el futón.  
  
-Q...quién es la chica? – pregunta sin mirarlo.  
  
Yoh lo mira, se extraña un poco al descubrir cierto nerviosismo en el tono de voz de su hermano y también por la pregunta en sí. – Pues..... es mi esposa... Anna.  
  
El joven mira al otro que hace el futón, recuerda las palabras que la rubia dijo la noche anterior, ese chico es su hermano, el que la chica mencionó algo ofendida.  
  
El gemelo menor se le acerca quedando frente a él, Hao le devuelve la mirada – Mi... Anna... – dice serio.  
  
Hay un largo instante de silencio, la tensión que se siente en ese momento llega a ser intolerante, la mirada de los gemelos se cruza con mucho rencor.  
  
-Es hora de desayunar – La voz del padre de los chicos se escucha tras la puerta.  
  
Ambos se distraen y miran hacia otro lugar – Al parecer el incidente ha hecho que olvidaras algunas cosas.... – dice el menor dirigiéndose a la puerta – Pues tómalo como una oportunidad de cambiar la actitud que tenías en el pasado....  
  
Hao se sorprende – Pasado? Pero... Oye! – llama el mayor pero ya es tarde, Yoh había salido de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.  
  
El joven se disponía a seguir a su gemelo, pero se arrepiente de la decisión al recordar el incidente recién ocurrido, por lo que decide vestirse primero.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Los días pasan rápidamente, Hao se siente extraño al estar con la gente que dice ser su familia, pero con el pasar de los días se comienza a acostumbrar a esa idea.  
  
Una tarde, Hao se sube a uno de los frondosos árboles del patio de la casa junto con Opacho, se queda largo rato pensativo, mientras el pequeño esta a su lado sin molestarle.  
  
-El señor Hao parece muy confundido.... – Comenta el pequeño haciendo que la atención del joven se centrara en él.  
  
El mayor de los Asakura se limita a mirarlo mientras el pequeño continúa – El señor Fausto le atendió muy bien... – prosigue – dijo que sería muy normal que usted no recordara algunas cosas. – dice sonriendo.  
  
-Por no decir nada.... – dice el chico algo irónico, mirando a otro lugar.  
  
-Opacho quiere ver al señor Hao muy feliz.... – El joven vuelve a mirar al pequeño – piensa que esta bien que se de la oportunidad de estar con su familia. – dice sonriendo tiernamente – aquí han tratado muy bien a Opacho y al Señor Hao.  
  
-Familia?... – Hao recuerda el rencor que nació en él cuando estuvo con su hermano. – Si es mi familia.... entonces por que siento algo de rabian cuando estoy con ese sujeto?  
  
Opacho mira hacia otro lugar pensando.  
  
-El también siente mucho rencor por mi... se nota en la forma en que me mira.... – continúa cuestionando Hao.  
  
El pequeño vuelve a mirar a su amo seriamente -El señor Yoh tiene algo que el señor Hao quiere poseer.  
  
En el rostro del joven se nota una expresión de asombro, inmediatamente en su mente aparece la imagen de la rubia y la variación de su pulso al estar cerca de ella.  
  
Ante el pasar de los días la relación de hermanos entre Hao e Yoh ha mejorado bastante, pero ninguno puede evitar sentir algo de rencor, por ligero que fuese, hacia el otro.  
  
En ese momento se escuchan fuertes risas del interior de la casa Asakura. Hao y Opacho miran el origen de ellas., vienen de la sala.  
  
-Son los amigos del señor Yoh... – informa el pequeño bajando del árbol. - Pronto será una fecha especial para ellos, y vinieron a visitarlo.  
  
-Fecha especial? – cuestiona, imitando lo que hizo Opacho y quedando cerca de él.  
  
-Año nuevo.... – dice el pequeño viendo a su amo con una sonrisa ansiosa.  
  
El joven se queda mirándolo unos momentos, reconoce esa fecha... pero no entiende el porqué tanta emoción, por parte del pequeño, por eso.  
  
-Opacho nunca ha estado en una celebración así – explica el pequeño animadamente – El señor Hao tampoco...  
  
Hao vuelve a mirar donde provienen las risas, El pequeño se adelanta y se dirige al origen de éstas seguido con paso lento por su amo.  
  
Al entrar Opacho se sienta como las risas se detienen, pero al entrar Hao se siente en el ambiente un suspiro de asombro.  
  
-Que haces aquí!!! – un joven de ojos dorados se levanta apuntando al recién llegado con una gran lanza.  
  
Hao se limita a mirar a todos, ya no se preocupa de que si los conoce o no... ya en ese momento todos los que aparecen son desconocidos para él. Nota como el joven que lo amenaza tiene la mano estirada protegiendo a una chica que esta a su lado.  
  
-Veo que no soy bienvenido.... – comenta Hao viendo que no sólo él lo apunta con un arma.  
  
Horo-Horo saca su tabla, Ryu su espada de madera, Chocolove sus grandes garras, Lyserg su diamante, todos con la posesión de objetos ya echa. El pequeñín moreno se esconde tras las piernas de su amo.  
  
-Calmense chicos.... – dice el menor de los gemelos poniéndose frente a su hermano.  
  
-Que haces Yoh?... – cuestiona el chico de la lanza – se supone que ya habíamos derrotado a éste sujeto.  
  
-Ah!.... ya me conocían... – comenta Hao sin sorprenderse, en éste ultimo tiempo las personas de la casa le han hablado con mucha familiaridad, ahora con la explicación del pequeño Opacho logra comprender mejor el porqué.  
  
-Que hace éste sujeto en tu casa Yoh? – pregunta Horo poniéndose delante de otra de las jóvenes presentes.  
  
-Bajen sus armas... chicos... – continúa el muchacho – dejen que les explique con calma.  
  
-Oye... quienes son estos sujetos? – le pregunta su hermano mayor en un susurro, tomándole el hombro.  
  
-Suelta al joven Yoh! Infeliz! – Ryu amenaza con su posesión de objetos.  
  
Hao obedece sin cuestionar.  
  
-Bajen las armas amigos.... – se oye la voz de Fausto que no se había movido de su sitio. – Hao no es peligroso ahora...  
  
-Peligroso??... – cuestiona el aludido – soy peligroso? – le pregunta a su hermano sacudiéndole ligeramente el hombro.  
  
-Luego te explico.... n_n U – le contesta el menor.  
  
Todos se extrañan ante la reacción de Hao, por lo que bajan las armas mirando a Fausto, definitivamente buscando alguna explicación.  
  
-Después de todo lo sucedido, Hao ha despertado bajo los cuidados de la familia Asakura – Continúa el joven doctor - Su estado estuvo bastante mal, incluso creí que no resistiría...  
  
-Al grano... – alega Horo mientras vuelve a sentarse entre Tamao y su hermana. Los demás lo imitan, menos Len que continúa en pie.  
  
-Bueno, la consecuencia de ese grave estado se dejan ver ahora.- dice Fausto mientras se levanta y se dirige al mayor de los gemelos.  
  
Comienza a tomarle la cabeza – este golpe, este.... este.... este también – dice mientras toca con sus dedos algunos puntos de la cabeza del chico.  
  
Yoh mira con algo de gracia la expresión de su hermano, esta muy confundido mientras el doctor maniobra con su cabeza.  
  
-Ouch!!! – alega Hao empujado levemente al doctor, que en uno de esos puntos siente un dolor agudo, pero corto.  
  
Ante la reacción, todos vuelven a levantarse y amenazarlo con sus armas.  
  
-Me dolió! – explica el mayor sujetando un punto en su cabeza mientras mira al joven doctor.  
  
-En fin... – continúa el doctor refrescando su garganta – Hao no puede recordar lo que ha pasado, ni las personas, ni lo que hizo.... nada.  
  
Todos vuelven a sentarse, menos Len que continúa viendo a Hao.  
  
-No lo creo..... – admite Len – Este sujeto no me da confianza en lo más mínimo.  
  
-Pues así es... más que imágenes, quizás recuerde imágenes indefinidas del pasado, pero no puede ordenarlas en su mente – termina por explicar Fausto sin tomar importancia a lo dicho por Tao.  
  
-Aaahhhh... así que es eso... – dice Hao llevando una de sus manos a su mentón.  
  
Por fin Len termina por sentarse al lado de la peliazul, volviendo a su actitud fría, cruza los brazos y baja la mirada – como sea.....- finaliza.  
  
Hao nota algo que muchos no han visto, la mirada de preocupación que adorna el rostro de la peliazul dedicada al chico que se acaba de sentar.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nuevamente pasan algunos días, los amigos de Yoh no se acostumbran aún a que la presencia de su más archí enemigo este alojado en el mismo sitio que ellos.  
  
Una hermosa mañana, Hao se despierta al sentir la voz de la sacerdotisa.  
  
-Vamos Yoh, solo te faltan 3000.... 500.... 501... 502... – Cuenta la chica.  
  
Hao se extraña, por lo que se levanta y se dirige a la puerta corrediza, se ríe un poco al ver a su hermano con lagunitas en los ojos mientras hace lagartijas con la hermosa itako sentada en su espalda.  
  
-Pero Annita...... TT_TT – alega el chico sin detenerse – Has subido de peso? Pesas más que antes....  
  
-Me estás llamando gorda?? – se ofende la chica  
  
-No!! ... no Annita... para nada... n_n U – dice el joven con algo de temor.  
  
La joven mira hacia el cielo para luego posar una de sus manos en su mentón con una expresión pensativa – En donde iba?....  
  
-504!!!! – recalca el joven  
  
-No... no es cierto!.... ves? Por distraerme perdí la cuenta.... – dice la joven cruzando sus brazos – comenzaremos de nuevo! 1....2....3...4...  
  
-TT_TT – Yoh continua.  
  
El mayor de los gemelos ve que no sólo su hermano entrena, sino que Tao se encuentra haciendo algunos malabares con su gran lanza, La joven pelirroja practica algunas cosas junto con su maestra.  
  
Ve que Chocolove y Ryu juegan a las cartas justo con Mikihisa y el anciano Yohmei.  
  
La peliazul se encuentra sentada en el pasillo que da al patio, con Opacho sentado felizmente en sus piernas.  
  
Ante la presencia de Hao, el pequeño Opacho lo mira – Señor Hao!!- dice sin salir de su lugar.  
  
La joven peliazul lo mira con algo de temor – La Srta. Pilika dice que me llevará a un lugar muy divertido!! – dice el pequeño con gran emoción.  
  
Hao sonríe, el pequeñin parece muy ansioso por ir.  
  
-Quieres ir? – Pregunta la peliazul tímidamente, sorprendiendo un poco al joven – Estábamos esperando a que te despertaras.  
  
-Y.... yo? – cuestiona, aún no puede creerlo, en los 3 días que han estado los amigos de Yoh en la casa, esa misma joven lo ha mirado con mucho miedo en sus ojos, no la culpa... pues que diantres habrá echo él en el pasado, pues no tiene ni la más mínima idea.  
  
La joven sonríe ante el asombro de Hao – Pues sí.... Aún es muy temprano para desayunar....  
  
-Bueno... por mi parte no hay problema... – dice Hao devolviéndole la sonrisa, luego mira en dirección a Tao, desde que la chica volteó para verlo, el joven chino se detuvo y lo mira con mucha ira – Tú también quieres ir? – le pregunta al joven de ojos dorados.  
  
Len gira la mirada hacia otro lugar – Qué te hace pensar eso? – dice cruzando los brazos.  
  
Hao mira a Pilika, había volteado para ver al chino – Vamos joven Len.... – dice sonriendo con gran ternura.  
  
El castaño vuelve a ver a Len, que ahora mira a la peliazul con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.  
  
Len nota como el hermano de su amigo lo ve, por lo que gira nuevamente el rostro – Si tu lo pides.... – concluye.  
  
La sonrisa de Pilika se amplía mucho al oír las palabras de Len.  
  
El camino hacia el parque es bastante tenso, Opacho va tomado de la mano de la peliazul, muy contento. Pilika se encargó de cambiarle esa capa que siempre usa por una del mismo color de su capa y una remera blanca, el pequeño esta muy feliz con aquel cambio, se siente mucho más cómodo.  
  
En cuanto a Len y Hao, no han intercambiado mirada alguna, ambos van a cada costado de la peliazul, Hao leyendo un libro y Len tan sólo camina con las manos en los bolsillos.  
  
En un minuto Opacho toma con la mano libre la de su amo, haciendo que él se distrajera del libro para mirarlo.  
  
-Opacho esta muy contento – dice el pequeño con una sonrisa.  
  
Hao le sonríe recibiéndole la pequeña mano, Len y Pilika miran la escena con algo de asombro.  
  
-Creo que en parte te ha hecho bien perder la memoria.... – se oye el comentario de Pilika.  
  
El castaño la mira, la hermosa peliazul le sonríe tiernamente.  
  
-Así parece... – Le devuelve la sonrisa, para luego ver que en la expresión de Len hay cierto enojo.  
  
"¿Celos?" piensa Hao sonriendo.  
  
Definitivamente, Len se encuentra mirando hacia el frente con ambas cejas torcidas, El que Opacho le dé la mano a Hao y a Pilika hace que los tres se vean como una pequeña familia, lo que implica que el castaño y la peliazul sean de pareja. Para su propio asombro, esa idea no le gustaba en lo absoluto.  
  
Al llegar al parque los tres mayores se sientan en una banca, Pilika entre los jóvenes y Opacho en sus piernas.  
  
Hao y Pilika conversan animadamente por unos momentos, mientras ellos hablan, Opacho mira al chico de ojos dorados, nota que hay una ligera expresión de frustración.  
  
Luego de unos momentos, Pilika lleva a Opacho a los juegos del parque que están frente a la banca, dejando a los hombres solos.  
  
Hao continúa leyendo su libro sin prestar atención a su compañero de asiento.  
  
En un momento Hao se distrae del libro y nota algo que le llama la atención. El joven Tao no ha despegado la vista de la figura de la peliazul que juega con el pequeño, ve que en su mirada hay cierto grado de ternura.  
  
Hao vuelve la vista hacía el libro – Deberías decirle lo que sientes...  
  
Len se sorprende ante el comentario y voltea a ver a su acompañante.  
  
-Es una linda chica.....- comenta Hao volteando una hoja.  
  
-De qué demonios hablas?! – Len deja notar el rubor de su rostro con mayor intensidad.  
  
Hao lo mira – Vamos..... no tiene nada de malo.... – dice con despreocupación.  
  
-Confundes las cosas infeliz, esa chiquilla no me atrae en lo más mínimo! – Dice con indignación.  
  
-Dudo mucho que hayas estado mirando a Opacho con esa expresión en tu rostro.... – Hao carga su brazo en el respaldo de la banca – a menos que seas.....  
  
-Eres un idiota! – interrumpe Len.  
  
-De acuerdo... entonces si te gusta... – continúa Hao  
  
-No!.... – dice secamente.  
  
-Aahhhh.... entonces no.... – dice volviendo a ver el libro – Que pena....  
  
Len continúa viéndolo con enojo - Qué pena qué?  
  
-Ella se preocupa mucho por ti..... – dice sin mirarlo.  
  
El joven chino se sorprende y abre los ojos, el rubor de su rostro aumenta – Deja de decir estupideces... – Dice mirando hacia otro lugar mientras cruza los brazos.  
  
-Acaso no lo has notado? – vuelve a verlo disimulando asombro – Valla! Que despistado resultaste ser.... – ríe Hao provocando que una venita se hiciera presente en la frente de Len.  
  
-Ya cállate!  
  
Mientras tanto Pilika se había distraído al ver que Len esta tan rojo, el pequeño Opacho mira en la misma dirección  
  
-La señorita Pilika quiere mucho a ese joven Tao... – afirma provocando cierto rubor por parte de la peliazul.  
  
La joven mira a su pequeño acompañante, para ver con la tierna sonrisa que le dedica, luego le sonríe con algo de tristeza – Eso no importa... – dice, sacude un poco la cabeza y ahora hace una sonrisa real – sigamos jugando!! – dice con gran animo.  
  
-Siii!!!! – Opacho se entusiasma.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FIC SIN TERMINAR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lo se!!! Lo se!!! Es un HAOXANNA... pero no lo pude evitar =S  
  
No podía dejar a esta parejita...^-^  
  
Muchas gracias por los Reviews!  
  
HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO  
  
Sayonara! 


	3. Confusión

~~*~~ Confusión ~~*~~  
  
Al día siguiente Yoh se despierta perezosamente, levanta el brazo que rodea la cintura se su esposa y se sienta en el futón, al parecer es muy temprano, no se oye ningún ruido en la casa. Se levanta, se pone unos pantalones y sale de la habitación sin antes voltear a ver a su querida Anna, que se acomoda cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo hasta los hombros.  
  
Se dirige al baño, necesita una ducha, se extraña al sentir unos ruidos provenientes de la cocina, seguramente Tamao se levantó temprano para hacer el desayuno.  
  
-No... señor Hao....Se puede.... – se oye la dulce voz de la pelirroja.  
  
-OUCH!!!  
  
-Quemar.... – continúa la chica.  
  
"¿Hao?" Yoh se apresura para llegar de donde provienen las voces "¿Qué hace Hao en la cocina?"  
  
Al llegar se detiene en la puerta, Tamao sujeta la mano Hao mientras abre la llave para mojar la pequeña quemadura.  
  
-Duele! Duele! Duele! – se queja el castaño agitando la mano que le queda libre.  
  
-Cálmese.... ya pasará... – sujeta la mano del chico bajo el agua de la llave,  
  
Al sentir el contacto con el agua el joven se relaja.- Ufffff...  
  
Yoh comienza a reír, nunca imaginó ver al mismo muchacho que fue su enemigo, vestido con un delantal de cocina, además de que la escena le daba bastante gracia.  
  
Tamao y Hao miran hacia el que ríe, se miran entre ellos y lo imitan.  
  
Yoh se les acerca – Que haces aquí? – le pregunta a su hermano.  
  
-Me levanté temprano.... – comienza a narrar el joven mientras Tamao suelta su mano – como vi que esta chica estaba en la cocina quise ayudarla.... – explica.  
  
-Y que tal te ha ido? – pregunta Yoh divertido.  
  
Hao mira a Tamao, quien comienza a reír, luego mira a su hermano y le enseña sus manos, ambas muestran cortaduras, en casi todos los dedos, y una que otra pequeña quemadura – No es mi fuerte... – concluye el mayor.  
  
Yoh comienza a reír de inmediato, uniéndose con la risa de Tamao para luego comenzar Hao.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Para el desayuno, todos están reunidos en la mesa mientras Tamao comienza a traer algunos platos. Hablan animadamente entre ellos, pero ,de un momento a otro, todos se callan al ver que Hao comienza a traer los platos junto con la pelirroja.  
  
-Que? – cuestiona el castaño ante el silencio.  
  
-El señor Hao me ha ayudado a preparar el desayuno.... – explica la chica.  
  
Todos quedan sorprendidos O_o – Nos quieres matar??? – pregunta Len levantándose y amenazándolo con la lanza  
  
-Es lo único que sabes hacer? – cuestiona Hao al notar que otra vez lo amenaza con esa arma, que quien sabe como demonios la guarda.  
  
Horo se levanta, toma una de las muñecas del castaño levantándola, vio desde lejos algunas heridas y ahora que ve sus manos de cerca se da cuenta de que son muchas.  
  
-Qué? – vuelve a cuestionar el chico soltándose del peliazul – No soy buen cocinero..... – afirma volviendo a lo que hacía.  
  
Len guarda su arma, todos están muy sorprendidos. Quizás resulte bueno que el castaño haya perdido la memoria.  
  
A la tarde se nota gran conmoción, el año nuevo resultará en la noche, por lo que todos comienzan a arreglarse, Anna ha dormido todo el día, al parecer se encontraba muy agotada por la actividad nocturna. Las chicas comienzan a alistar todo para vestirse luego, contando también lo de la dueña de casa.  
  
Cerca de las ocho de la noche Yoh y los demás ya están listos para comenzar a vestirse, menos Hao que no entiende que debe hacer.  
  
-Ve a mi closet y busca una Yukata – la dice su hermano.  
  
Hao le sonríe – De acuerdo....  
  
El mayor sale de la sala y se dirige a la habitación de su hermano, entra con mucho cuidado, pues Anna duerme tranquilamente. Comienza a buscar en el closet por algunos minutos sin éxito alguno.  
  
-Valla... con que aquí estas... – se oye una voz femenina.  
  
Hao voltea, ante la tenue luz de la luna logra ver la silueta de Anna que se acerca a él. El joven comienza a retroceder bastante sorprendido, al notar, a medida que la joven se le acerca, que esta completamente desnuda.  
  
La chica toma al muchacho por el cuello de la camisa y lo acerca a ella sensualmente. El joven entiende que lo ha confundido.  
  
-A..Aguarda – tartamudea el chico – Y...Yo no s.....  
  
El joven calla cuando los labios de la itako se posan en los suyos con gran pasión. El chico logra sentir cómo su corazón late con más fuerza ante aquel contacto, su cuerpo se paraliza, más aún cuando siente que las manos de la chica se concentran en la abertura de su pantalón.  
  
-Estas muy tenso.... – comenta la chica al separase de los labios del muchacho. El joven esta atónito, no sabe cómo reaccionar ante aquella situación.  
  
Siente como la mano de la chica entra por su pantalón ya abierto y acaricia su entrepierna. Hao sujeta la mano de la chica deteniéndola pero sin sacarla de ese sitio.  
  
-Yo no soy Yoh!! – termina por decir ya bastante avergonzado.  
  
Anna suelta al joven atónita, da unos pasos hacia atrás con una expresión de sorpresa. El joven le pasa una camisa de su hermano para que se cubriese, sin decir palabra saca una Yukata que encuentra en uno de los rincones del closet de su hermano, se dirige a la entrada sin voltear, para luego salir de la habitación.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rápidamente se acerca la hora, a las 11:30 PM ya están todo camino a la feria.  
  
Hao se acerca, en el camino, a la peliazul que camina sola en uno de los extremos del grupo.  
  
-Por qué tan sola?- le pregunta con una sonrisa y levantando un poco el codo para que ella lo tomara.  
  
Pilika no lo rechaza, y comienza a caminar al mismo paso de él – Mi hermano esta junto con Tamao – explica la peliazul – Además no estoy tan sola.... – afirma animadamente – Opacho me acompaña... – en efecto de la mano que le queda libre lleva la pequeña mano del moreno. El pequeñín se ha encariñado mucho con la ainu.  
  
-Quieres oír un cumplido? – pregunta Hao haciendo que la chica lo mirara – Te ves muy linda...  
  
Pilika se sonroja notoriamente, pero le devuelve la sonrisa – Gracias....  
  
Mientras tanto Len camina unos cuantos pasos tras ellos, mira atentamente lo que sucede "maldito..." piensa al ver la reacción de la chica ante el cumplido de Hao, es cierto la ainu se ve realmente hermosa con ese kimono de color azul que es adornado con flores de un celeste brillante. Pero... por más que lo piense, no se atreve a decirle. Odia la facilidad con que Hao hace que la chica se sonroje, ante algún cumplido o comentario sobre la hermosura de la muchacha.  
  
Al llegar a la feria todos se separan para ver los juegos.  
  
Pilika voltea, al parecer nota que hay una mirada que los apunta, Hao la imita, al ver ambas miradas, la de Len se desvía inmediatamente. Pilika nota aquel rechazo, por lo que vuelve a mirar hacia el frente, El joven castaño sonríen con malicia.  
  
-Quieres ver cuan celoso se pone?- cuestiona susurrando al oído de la ainu.  
  
La joven lo mira extrañada, para luego sorprenderse cuando una de las manos de su acompañante pasa por su cintura y la acerca hacia él, mientras que con la otra encamina el rostro de la chica hacia el suyo.  
  
-Hao.... – susurra la chica sonrojándose.  
  
Len mira con asombro la escena, siente cómo el odio por aquel muchacho aumente a cada pulsación. Sin pensarlo siquiera se acerca a la pareja y toma a Hao por la muñeca de la mano que estaba en la cintura de la chica.  
  
-No te atrevas!!! – amenaza presionando la muñeca del joven con fuerza.  
  
-Valla!!, ya era hora!... – dice el castaño tranquilamente, propio de un Asakura.  
  
Pilika mira a los chicos con asombro, se sorprende mucho por la reacción que tuvo el joven chino ante el gesto de Hao.  
  
-Ves? Aquí lo tienes... – dice el gemelo mayor dirigiéndose a la peliazul.  
  
-Qué? – Le suelta la muñeca.  
  
-Por poco y mi actuación no se termina.... – dice suspirando – Si no hubiese reaccionado la hubiese besado en serio.....  
  
-Actuación?... – Len por fin entiende, sólo se trataba de fastidiarlo y valla que lo conseguía.  
  
-Bien... ya están listos... – dice Hao viendo su reloj y luego a los otros chicos – Vamos Opacho.... debemos irnos – El pequeño obedece siguiendo a su amo, dejando a Len y Pilika a solas.  
  
Len no sabe que decir, tampoco cómo demonios explicar la reacción que acaba de tener. Pilika no se encuentra en una situación muy distinta.  
  
El silencio llega a ser bastante tenso mientras ambos se miran.  
  
-L...Lo s... siento... – tartamudea Len liberando ligeramente la tensión del ambiente.  
  
Pilika lo mira, se extraña un poco al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas del chico, le sonríe tiernamente para luego tomarlo del brazo.  
  
-Olvídalo.... – carga suavemente la cabeza en el hombro del muchacho – Vamos.... – lo encamina por las tiendas.  
  
La sangre del joven chino se concentra en su rostro ante el gesto de la peliazul, para luego dejarse guiar por ella.  
  
Hao ve a la feliz pareja – Solo necesitaban un empujón... – explica sonriendo.  
  
Opacho afirma con la cabeza.  
  
-Bueno.... ya que estamos aquí... vamos a ver algo a la feria... – dice sonriendo, luego extiende una mano hacia Opacho – hay mucha gente... si vamos sueltos nos podríamos perder.  
  
Opacho le sonríe tiernamente y le recibe la mano.  
  
Caminas despreocupadamente viendo las entretenciones, unos chicos tratando de sacar unos peces de un acuario le llama mucho la atención a Opacho, por lo que se detienen a ver.  
  
-Sólo cinco yens! – se oye decir al vendedor varias veces.  
  
Hao recuerda el dinero que le dio su padre antes de salir. – Quieres uno? – le pregunta al pequeño.  
  
El moreno lo mira algo sorprendido. Antiguamente si hubiesen estado en una situación similar, el señor Hao de seguro hubiese dicho algo en contra, pues cualquier actividad de los humanos le parecía absurda y sin sentido, aunque al pequeño siempre le llamaban mucho la atención.  
  
-Bueno... qué dices? – repite el joven al notar que el pequeño no responde.  
  
El pequeño sonríe y afirma con la cabeza.  
  
Para las chicas que observaban encontraron muy tierno de parte de un joven hacia un pequeño, por lo que se sienten atraídas por el castaño (¿¡quién no!?).  
  
El joven le pasa los 5 yens al vendedor y recibe la redecilla. Se concentra en uno de los peces y espera pacientemente. Opacho mira a su lado a las chicas que murmuran sobre su amo, lo apuesto que es, lo tierno, encantado, etc, etc, etc,..., sonríe y luego vuelve a ver al joven.  
  
Hao trata de atrapar al "lindo pececito", pero se le escapa y la redecilla se rompe. – Otra más! – dice él pasando otros 5 yens.  
  
-Ven.... ven aquí.... pececiiiito ñ_n.... ven!.... – Hao se comienza a desesperar.... – Pez! Oye tu! Ven acá! – trata nuevamente pero tiene el mismo resultado que el anterior.  
  
-Otra más!!! – dice, más o menos lanzándole los 5 yens al señor.  
  
Se oye un murmullo entre las chicas y pequeñas risitas.  
  
-Emmm... señor Hao.... – Opacho se le acerca – Si no puede... no se preocupe...  
  
-Para nada Opacho.... ya pasó a ser personal!! – Hao vuelve a enfocar al pez que ya dos veces se le ha escurrido, por fin logra levantarlo y ponerlo en el posillo que le entregaron – Jajaja... aquí estas!! Si... si! Tu ahí.... Te atrapé!! – celebra el joven abiertamente, calla al notar que sus gritos había hecho que mucha gente se reuniera a su alrededor.  
  
Opacho quería advertirle, pero ya no se pudo evitar la vergüenza. Pone el pez en una bolsa y luego se lo pasa a Opacho, las chicas del lugar lo siguen con la mirada.  
  
-El señor Hao esta sonrojado... – Dice el pequeño sonriendo abiertamente.  
  
Hao lo mira – No es necesario que me lo digas... ya lo sé.... continúa caminando tomándole la mano al pequeño.  
  
Mientras tanto, en otro lugar se comienzan a reunir todos, Yoh se da cuenta de que falta su hermano – Iré a buscarlo... – dice alejándose del grupo.  
  
-Te acompaño – dice Manta siguiéndolo.  
  
Entre la multitud no logran encontrarlo, Yoh levanta a Manta para tener un campo de vista más amplio. – Ahí esta! – dice mientras su amigo lo baja y comienza a correr en la dirección que lo vió.  
  
Ambos se detienen al mismo tiempo, ven a Hao con Opacho cargado en sus hombros, mientras que dos chicas lo toman de cada brazo.  
  
-Bien... señoritas.... yo... tengo que irme... – dice el chico tratando de soltarse, pero las chicas no se lo permiten.  
  
-Vamos a ver los fuegos artificiales.... – Le recomienda una.  
  
-Nos acompañas Hao? – Le pregunta la otra.  
  
-Ehhh.... bueno.... – Hao mira en dirección a su hermano –YOH!!!!, hermanito!!!...  
  
Ambas chicas voltean a ver al aludido, ambas sonríen al ver cierto parecido en lo apuesto y todo.  
  
-O_o – Yoh queda paralizado mientras las chicas encaminan a su hermano hasta donde se encuentra él.  
  
-Mejor aún.... – comenta una a la otra.  
  
Ambos hermano se miran, ninguno sabe como aludir a las chicas, que de por sí, belleza les sobra.  
  
-Miren jovencitas.... mis amigos, ambos, están comprometidos, él es casado – Manta apunta a Yoh – y él tiene una prometida – apunta a Hao.  
  
Ambas chicas miran a los gemelos – Emmm... bueno... así es – dicen ambos llevando una mano a su cabeza.  
  
-Haooo? – se escucha una voz femenina – Yoohhh!!! – se escucha otra.  
  
Los gemelos voltean a ver – Ven! Ahí están! – dice Manta apuntando a las jóvenes que se acercan.  
  
Hao e Yoh se sueltan de los brazos de las chicas.  
  
-Mi amooor!!! – ambos se dirigen bastante avergonzados.  
  
Anna se sorprende cuando Yoh la abraza y la besa de repente – Adiós chicas! – comienza a empujar a su esposa.  
  
Pilika entre tanto, recibe a Opacho mientras el amo de éste la abraza por la cintura y la empuja en dirección a los demás.  
  
La peliazul se detiene al llegar con los demás, Hao la suelta y ella voltea para verlo – Mi amor? – cuestiona la chica, al parecer ya van ganando algo de confianza.  
  
Hao la mira un poco – Emm.... luego te explico... – Dice rascando su nariz.  
  
Los fuegos artificiales comienzan, Hao le quita a Opacho de los brazos y luego se le acerca – Creo que debes ir a acompañarlo... – dice refiriéndose a cierto chino que los mira seriamente.  
  
La joven se sonroja y le sonríe – Gracias.... – le dice en susurro alejándose de él.  
  
Durante algunos minutos ven todos miran atentos a las luces que iluminan en cielo, lleno de colores.  
  
Opacho mira con mucha emoción los diversos colores que aparecen en el cielo. Hao de distrae unos momentos para ver a su hermano que abraza a su esposa por la espalda, pasando sus brazos por la estrecha cintura.  
  
Su vista se concentra en la sacerdotisa, recuerda el contacto de sus bocas hace algunas horas, la sensación que tuvo cuando la chica se le acercó, en fin... las imágenes de ese momento vienen y van por su mente.  
  
La mirada de la itako hace que vuelva a la realidad, al parecer notó que la estaba viendo hace ya un buen rato, por lo que gira la vista hacia el cielo nuevamente  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pasan algunas semanas, los amigos de Yoh se comienzan a acostumbrar a la presencia de Hao. Len y Pilika han estado hablando mucho más que antes gracias a los esfuerzos del castaño. En cuando a Anna, le contó a su esposo que lo había confundido, por lo que estuvieron discutiendo por un par de días, propio de un matrimonio, para luego reconciliarse en la cama.  
  
Una tarde todos los chicos estan en las termas desvistiéndose, Horo ya esta cubierto por la pequeña toalla en su cintura mientras ,mira a Hao – Y tu? Que esperas?  
  
El aludido lo mira – Yo no me baño.... – dice dirigiéndose a la puerta para ser detenido por su hermano.  
  
-No me digas que te da pena... – dice Yoh cargándose en el marco de la puerta, él ya estaba en el mismo estado .  
  
-A mi? Pena! Ja...ja...ja... – dice tratando de evadirlo, pero su querido hermano no lo deja pasar.  
  
Finalmente Horo lo toma por la muñeca – Adonde crees que vas?  
  
-Quién yo? – nota que Manta, Lyserg, Len, Chocolove y Ruy se le acercan con mucha malicia. – Ehh.... muchachos.... que hacen? Porqué esas caras?- Len toma su camisa – Oye! No! Chicos! Suéltenme!!!  
  
Finalmente todos se lanzan hacia Hao haciendo que su ropa vuelve unos momentos antes de llegar al suelo.  
  
-Y.... aquí estoy.....- comenta Hao con los brazos cruzados y con el agua hasta el abdomen, al igual que todos los demás... menos Manta, que como es chiquito, se queda unos momento sentado en el borde.  
  
El pequeño Opacho que trató de ayudar al señor Hao esta sentado en las misma situación al lado de Manta.  
  
Comienzan a hablar animadamente, Len, para variar, se mantiene en silencio de vez en cuando. Como es inevitable en cada conversación entre grupo de persona, comienzan a hablar de sus relaciones amorosas.  
  
-Que tal Yoh? Anna resultó ser buena esposa? – Pregunta Horo con su cara de malicia.  
  
-Ehh? Bueno.... – Yoh se sonroja y ratas su cabeza – Sí...  
  
-Doña Anna debe ser muy estricta – Comenta Ryu  
  
-Bueno... a veces... generalmente ya no lo es.... – Yoh se sonroja un poco más.  
  
-Y dime, supongo que ya en estos meses de casado ya consumaron su matrimonio.... no? – Horo se deja ver muy interesado, un tanto sonrojado y con una mirada maliciosa peor que la anterior.  
  
El castaño se vuelve a sonrojar mucho más, pero con su sonrisa tranquila.  
  
-Valla que eres entrometido!! – alega Len que por fin abre la boca.  
  
-No tiene nada de malo...- El peliazul se encoge de hombros.  
  
-Por el sonrojo que tuvo este chamaco ya está bastante claro... no lo creen? – dice Chocolove apuntando a Yoh.  
  
Todos miran a Yoh y entienden a la perfección.  
  
Yoh vuelve a rascar su cabeza con algo de nerviosismo – jijijijiji... bueno..... si.....  
  
Sus amigos se sorprenden de sobre manera y se le acercan haciendo muchas preguntas sobre el mismo tema, menos Len y Hao que permanecen en el mismo lugar.  
  
Hao mira a su hermano, pensar que ya ha tocado a esa hermosa rubia, ha tenido la suerte de poseer ese divino cuerpo entre sus brazos.  
  
Baja la mirada en una notoria expresión de desilusión, manteniendo sus brazos cruzados, no puede sacar de su mente el instante en el que los tersos labios de la chica besaron los suyos, aunque fuese por equivocación.  
  
Len lo mira algo sorprendido, el ver a Hao algo deprimido es algo que no se ve todos los días, pero luego desvía su atención ante una pregunta hecha por su amigo peliazul.  
  
-Oye.... hace unos días estaban muy enojados....por qué? – Yoh se sorprende con la pregunta.  
  
De la nada, un silencio bastante tenso se apodera de la habitación, mientras la mirada de los gemelos se fusionaba, Hao se deja ver algo sonrojado. Todos voltean a ver a su antiguo enemigo quien voltea la mirada nervioso – A mi no me vean!  
  
Sus amigos vuelven a ver a Yoh quién ahora muestra una sonrisa tranquila – No es nada.... – dice volviendo a rascar su cabeza – Discusiones de casados....- explica.  
  
Luego de unos momentos de tenso silencio comienzan a hablar animadamente de nuevo.  
  
Oye tiburoncín!.... – se oye la voz de Chocolove que interrumpe la charla. – en el año nuevo.... válgame! Te vi bastante romanticón con la chamaca esa.  
  
Todos voltean a ver al aludido ante ese comentario, quién muestra cómo toda su sangre se concentra en su rostro.  
  
Horo se vuelve serio de repente – Oye!!! Es cierto!!! – cruza los brazos y mira asesinamente a su amigo chino – Qué intenciones tienes tú con mi hermana!?  
  
Hao ríe ante la escena, haciendo que todos volteen a verlo – Que no es obvio? –dice mientras rasca su nariz – A este chino se le salen los ojos cuando ve a tu hermana... – se dirige a Horo-Horo – Dudo que no se hayan dado cuenta....  
  
Un nuevo silencio reina en la habitación, ya todos habían notado la atracción de Len hacia la hermana del peliazul, incluso él – Bueno.... en eso de los ojos tienes razón.... – dice Horo rascando su mentón, sorprendiendo a los demás.  
  
Len esta muy sorprendido y sonrojado – Que te hace pensar que me gusta su hermana!!! – dice ya fuera de sí, con miles de venitas en la cabeza, dirigiéndose a Hao mientras apunta a su amigo peliazul.  
  
-Pues..... déjame ver... – Hao toma su mentón y mira hacia el techo quizás buscando la respuesta. Levanta una de sus manos con el dedo índice levantado y comienza a enumerar – te sonrojas cuando estas con ella, te poner bastante nervioso al verla, cuando te habla te quedas callado..... te poner como tabla cuando de casualidad tomas su mano o la toc.....  
  
-Ya cállate! – interrumpe Len, luego mira a sus demás amigos quienes estaban en la misma postura que Hao mirando hacia arriba.  
  
-Sip... también tartamudea... – continúa Ryu.  
  
-Se sonroja cuando la ve – continúa Yoh  
  
-La mira con ternura.... – dice Lyserg.  
  
-Se pone..... – iba a continuar Chocolove, pero al ver el aura roja de su amigo chino, todos de quedan callados.  
  
-Los voy a matar!!!! – dice ya bastante rojo y sacando "mágicamente" su lanza.  
  
El joven chino se dirigía a acabar con la vida de todos sus amigos.  
  
-Qué te quejas! También le gustas a ella! – Dice Horo cruzándose de brazos.  
  
El joven se detiene atónito, con los ojos bien abiertos y la mirada perdida en un punto distante.  
  
-Oye... tiburoncín.... – Llama Chocolove haciendo que la mirada de Len se dirija al moreno – Podrías bajar tu lancita? ^-^ U – tartamudea.  
  
Len la vuelve a guardar "mágicamente" luego voltea hacia Horo – Ya dejen de hablar tonterías.... – dice girando la mirada hacia el frente y saliendo de la habitación.  
  
Todos los muchachos lo miran sorprendidos – Oye... Len... olvidas al..... – comienza Manta pero el joven chino abre la puerta corrediza para encontrarse unas chicas que cruzaban por ahí.  
  
-Hola joven Len – dice cordialmente Tamao.  
  
Pilika entre tanto se sonroja de sobremanera al ver el estado del chico. La pelirroja también se sonroja al descubrirlo un poco más tarde  
  
Al notar la mirada de la peliazul el joven se ve a si mismo, al salir tan rápido de las termas olvidó por completo que, para salir, debe ponerse una toalla.  
  
-Oye!!! Pervertido!!! Que le haces a mi hermana!!!??? – El joven Horo se dirige corriendo donde Len y lo empuja al interior de la habitación.  
  
Tamao y Pilika quedan aún más sorprendidas, ahora no sólo hay un chico desnudo frente a ellas, si no dos.  
  
Hao es el tercero – Permiso... – dice cerrando la puerta corrediza.  
  
Las jóvenes quedan atónitas por unos momentos, luego continúan caminando bastante avergonzadas.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FIC SIN TERMINAR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Se me esta yendo la inspiración!!! al parecer voy en decadencia. u_ú  
  
Aunque espero que éste les haya gustado.  
  
Trataré de que el otro sea mucho mejor, lo juro!  
  
Sayonara!! 


	4. Un nuevo enemigo

~~*~~ Un nuevo enemigo ~~*~~  
  
Al igual cómo pasaban los días, los amigos de Yoh comenzaron a integrar más a Hao en su grupo. Aunque Len no lo aceptara del todo.  
  
Una hermosa noche Hao se encuentra en una rama de los frondosos árboles del patio de la casa, mira las estrellas sin cansancio por varios minutos, en silencio. De vez en cuando una imagen de su pasado se hace presente en su mente... pero prefiere no ponerle atención, le gusta la vida que esta llevando, sus nuevos amigos, su hermano, su familia... incluso poder ver a la hermosa rubia le agrada, aunque sabe que le pertenece a su hermano.  
  
Un presentimiento extraño invade su pecho, al perder su memoria olvidó a la vez cómo usar sus grandes poderes, Opacho le ayuda a levantar cosas con la mente de vez en cuando, pero nunca se ha dado el tiempo de practicar en verdad, siente algo de miedo que al hacerlo recuerde lo que hizo en el pasado.  
  
-Con que aquí estas... – Se oye una voz proveniente de otro árbol.  
  
El joven castaño voltea, la figura se le acerca rápidamente, lo toma por el cuello y lo levanta cargándolo en el árbol.  
  
-Quien eres tú?! – cuestiona el joven sin poder reconocer ese rostro, pero al parecer esa figura lo recuerda muy bien.  
  
Siente como los dedos del desconocido presionan su cuello con más fuerza que antes. Hao sujeta las manos de ese tipo con la intención de liberarse sin éxito alguno.  
  
-Valla en lo que te has convertido..... – continúa el sujeto mirando directamente a los ojos del castaño – Has perdido todos tus poderes.... – ríe con malicia – Que fácil será liquidarte insecto....  
  
Una llama de fuego azul toma forma en la mano libre del atacante – Muere maldito...  
  
Le lanza en un furioso golpe en el estómago, pero en último segundo, fue desviado poco después del golpe por los antiguos guardianes del castaño que ahora le pertenecen a la sacerdotisa.  
  
La figura de Hao cae del árbol, golpeando fuertemente el suelo.  
  
-Valla.... – ríe el sujeto mirando a la itako quien desvió el ataque.  
  
-Quien eres? – cuestiona la joven con su típica postura fría, con los brazos cruzados.  
  
La figura del sujeto desaparece para luego aparecer por la atrás de la chica. Anna no alcanza a reaccionar, el joven hace que voltee y la toma por la cintura acercándola a él, ante la distracción, los guardianes desaparecen.  
  
-Mira que tenemos aquí..... – El chico acaricia el rostro de la itako.  
  
La chica se sorprende al ver al muchacho, era la misma imagen de Hao, con la diferencia de que las cicatrices de ese sujeto eran aún más notorias que las que el hermano de su marido mostraba en su cuerpo.  
  
-Eres hermosa mujer..... – dice acercándose – Te mantienes bien a pesar de los años.....  
  
La sacerdotisa se extraña por el comentario – Ahora podré tomar venganza de lo que me hiciste! – Su rostro se vuelve maligno. Anna se sorprende, siente como una mano del muchacho se posa en su cuello presionándolo con fuerza, el aura maligna de ese sujeto la ha vuelto inmóvil, no ella puede soportar tanta energía.  
  
-Déjala! – Hao corre hacia donde esta el sujeto y trata de golpearlo, pero nada. El chico que sujeta con fuerza a la sacerdotisa ríe maliciosamente mirando los esfuerzos del muchacho.  
  
Ante los gritos, todos los chicos se levantan, incluso Yohmei y Mikihiza , para encontrarse con la escena de Hao sujetando a la sacerdotisa y también, a otro Hao tratando de ayudarla.  
  
-Anna!!! – la voz de Yoh hace que ambos Haos volteen a verlo.  
  
-Valla... no quería causar tanto alboroto.... – dice el recién llegado, soltando a la sacerdotisa, quien comienza a toser sujetando su cuello. El joven que la estaba tratando de ayudar se le acerca y le acaricia la espalda.  
  
-Estas bien? – pregunta con mucha peocupación.  
  
La sacerdotisa lo mira mientras tose, no pensó que alguien como Hao podría preocuparse por ootra persona – Si......- responde con algo de dificultad luego de que termina de toser.  
  
A Yoh le tranquiliza que ese sujeto haya soltado a su esposa, pero el hecho de que se comenzara a dirigir hacia él le inquieta, el aura de ese sujeto es espeluznante.  
  
En un momento el chico se detiene y mira a los demás presentes – Ustedes.... – dice cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa cínica – Veo que es buen momento para vengarme....  
  
Las otras chicas que se encuentran en la casa salen para ver que sucede, cuando están en el patio, la atención de ese sujeto se dirige hacia la peliazul.  
  
-Venir a encontrarme aquí con tanta belleza..... – dice el sujeto acercádsele.  
  
Horo corre interponiéndose, pero con un ligero empujón el sujeto lo manda a volar, chocando fuertemente contra un árbol, Tamao corre hacia él, preocupada.  
  
-Hermano!!!! – Pilika corre para dirigirse hacia el peliazul, pero el castaño la detiene, tomándola por la cintura.  
  
Al notar que el joven chino se dirige hacia él, el castaño repite la acción.  
  
-Len... -susurra la peliazul mirando al joven chino. Su atacante lo nota por lo que detiene en el aire el cuerpo del muchacho antes de que impactara contra algo.  
  
La chica se sorprende – Así que te importa lo que le pase a éste sujeto.... mmm... interesante – con su magia hace que Len caiga al suelo y lo mantiene fuertemente contra éste.  
  
Sus amigos se lanzan contra el atacante, pero nada, su aura produce tal energía que un corpulento campo de fuerza lo rodea.  
  
El sujeto comienza a empuñar su mano extendida hacia Len, haciendo que la presión hacia el cuerpo del joven chino aumentara. El joven de ojos dorado comienza a gritar con fuerza, el dolor que se hace presente en todo su cuerpo es insoportable, le asfixia, trata de moverse pero es inútil.  
  
-LEN!!! – la peliazul trata de soltarse del sujeto, pero es inservible – Suéltalo!!! – le grita desesperadamente – Por favor!!! Suéltalo!!! – lagrimas desesperadas salen de los hermosos ojos de la joven, mientras intenta con todas sus fuerzas de liberarse de las manos del castaño.  
  
Len entreabre los ojos, ve la figura de la chica tratando de soltarse, a sus amigos que intentan ayudarlo sin éxito, siente cómo la llama de su vida comienza a extinguirse, siente cómo el dolor comienza a desaparecer para él, aunque la presión continúa aumentando, su cuerpo ya no resiste más.  
  
Mira los ojos de la chica, las lágrimas que escurren de ellos, pensar que nunca tubo el valor para decirle lo que sentía, que cobardía de su parte, pensar que siempre se consideraba el más fuerte, a pesar de saber que siempre fue correspondido no tubo el estúpido valor para decirle a la hermosa peliazul lo que escondía celosamente en su interior.  
  
-Pilika..... – susurra con dificultad mientras unas solitarias lágrimas comienzan a salir de sus ojos, que frustración.... que humillante morir frente a los ojos de la muchacha.  
  
La chica mira atónita como el cuerpo del chino se relaja, a pesar de que la presión no ha disminuido.  
  
-Valla.... pensé que duraría más... creo que se me pasó la mano.... – dice el joven que la mantiene prisionera ya dejando de ejercer fuerza sobre el cuerpo que yace en el suelo. La joven mantiene sus ojos bien abiertos, esperando a lo menos alguna reacción por parte de chino.  
  
-LEEN!!!! – la peliazul se desespera, las lagrimas salen sin control por sus ojos.  
  
El joven la suelta, dejando que ella caiga de rodillas mientras sujeta con ambas manos su rostro. El chico se acerca al cuerpo del chino y lo mueve ligeramente con el pie, pero no obtiene respuesta – Qué débil...- comenta mientras da unos pasos dirigiéndose donde esta la itako con el otro castaño.  
  
Hao mira la escena, hacerle aquel sufrimiento a esa chica inocente, la única que se atrevió a romper la muralla que el mismo hacía ante las nuevas personas para él, su amiga. Y extinguir de esa manera la vida de su nuevo amigo, que a pesar de que ninguno lo admitiera se estimaban mutuamente.  
  
-Infeliz!!! – grita ya fuera de sí, la ira que siente contra ese sujeto se ha acumulado demasiado. Suelta a la itako y se levanta frente a ella, protegiéndola. No entiende por qué esa ira que siente se ha transformado en un aura de fuego que lo rodea sin quemarlo, pero en ese momento no le importa. Reúne de tal forma toda esa aura haciendo que se concentre en sus manos, haciendo ,después de eso,que el mismo fuego se dirigiera hacia el sujeto que se le acerca.  
  
El chico mira a su doble – Demonios! – dice deteniendo el ataque con dificultad, Quería derrotar a ese sujeto antes de que volviese a obtener sus poderes, pero su distracción le ha costado, pues Hao lo ataca sin piedad.  
  
El joven vuelve a reír maliciosamente – No me lo esperaba.... – Comenta mientras resiste el ataque. – Volveré en otro momento.... – dicho esto, la imagen del sujeto desaparece.  
  
Hao detiene su ataque, se siente demasiado débil, se acerca lentamente al cuerpo que yace en mitad del patio, se arrodilla a su lado, sin saber cómo, hace que su energía haga algo extraño con el cuerpo del chino para luego caer inconsciente al suelo. Su cuerpo esta ya muy pesado para la energía que le queda, así que es bastante comprensible que se desmaye.  
  
Todos se acercan a ambos, Yohmei se encarga de examinar los cuerpos mientras los otros miran con mucha preocupación.  
  
Yoh abraza a su esposa mientras Horo es ayudado por Tamao para poder caminar.  
  
Yohmei mira al resto de los jóvenes quienes lo miran atentos, con mucha preocupación.  
  
El anciano los mira con una sonrisa tranquila – Aún están vivos... – dice aliviando la angustia de los muchachos.  
  
Luego mira a su nieto que esta en el suelo – Está recuperando sus poderes.... – dice, ahora viendo a su otro nieto que abraza a su joven esposa – No entiendo que le hizo a Len... pero le salvó la vida....  
  
Todos quedan sorprendidos, la vida del chino se había extinguido, pero algo hizo el castaño que no permitió que su alma abandonara su cuerpo.  
  
Esa noche nadie pudo conciliar el sueño. En la habitación donde están los cuerpos de los chicos que ahora descansan en futónes individuales, Yohmei los atiende con la ayuda de Fausto.  
  
-Quien era ese sujeto, abuelo? – cuestiona Yoh que se sienta junto a su hermano.  
  
Pilika también esta en la habitación, ayudando a Fausto mientras atiene a Len, ambos se detienen y miran a los que conversan, pues también les interesa la respuesta.  
  
-En realidad no lo sé.... pero el parecido que tiene con Hao me da una ligera intuición... – dice mirando a su nieto y se sienta a su lado.  
  
-Ese sujeto.... dijo algo sobre vengarse de nosotros.... – dice Yoh nuevamente.  
  
-Creo que ese sujeto es el Hao de hace 500 años.... – dice el anciano con una mano en su mentón, pensativo.  
  
Todos los presentes se sorprenden y miran al anciano – Creo que dijo eso por que cuando ustedes vencieron a Hao, hace meses, su alma se separó del cuerpo que utilizó para reencarnar.  
  
-Pero él era de carne y hueso... – interrumpe Pilika, pues ella tubo la experiencia de estar a su lado para confirmarlo.  
  
-De una extraña forma esa alma ha tomado forma.... – dice el anciano sin poder explicarse tal acontecimiento.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Por otra parte Anna se encuentra investigando sobre ese sujeto junto a su maestra, en el sótano de la casa Asakura.  
  
-Aquí hay algo! - dice la anciana levantando un viejo y frágil cuadernillo antiguo, lo abre para ver su contenido, pero luego se lo pasa a su mejor aprendiz pues no ve nada.  
  
Anna se encarga de leer, el añejo de las hojas le impide visualizar bien el contenido, por lo que se acerca más a la vela que sostiene la anciana, se sorprende al ver que hay un dibujo de una joven, idéntica a ella, con la diferencia de que viste ropas antiguas y tiene cabello largo.  
  
"Esta joven fue la que podría acabar con mi mundo, si ella me lo pidiese no continuaría con mi plan de un mundo de Shamanes" – Lee la chica mentalmente cada vez más sorprendida.  
  
-En voz alta pues niña!- se queja la anciana, bastante intrigada por la cara de la joven.  
  
-"En ella he depositado la confianza suficiente como para acabarme a mi mismo...."  
  
-Oye... esa chica se parece a ti... – interrumpe la anciana apuntando la imagen, la joven se limita a mirarla (¬-¬) – Esta bien... continua.... – dice ya guardando silencio.  
  
-"Sin cuestionármelo, sin esa necesidad, fue que le conté todo. Esa noche no la olvidaré nunca, su piel, su aroma, su mirada, todas ellas para mi." – Anna voltea una página.  
  
-Son unos escritos de Hao.... – dice la anciana.  
  
(¬-¬) Anna sólo la mira... ya bastante obvio era.  
  
Las anciana vuelve a guardar silencio mientras escucha el relato.  
  
-"Ésta hermosa sacerdotisa fue la que ha conquistado mi corazón, daría y dejaría todo por ella.... He pensado en posponer mi plan para llevar una vida con ésta humana..."  
  
-Sabes.... hay un relato sobre eso... – vuelve a interrumpir la anciana, haciendo otra mirada asesina por parte de su aprendiz (¬-¬)*.  
  
La anciana no te presta la atención a la mirada y continúa – Los poderes de Hao fueron sellados por una mujer....  
  
Anna se sorprende, cierra el cuadernillo y le presta atención a su maestra – Al parecer es ella.... – dice apuntando al cuadernillo cerrado que esta en los brazos de la joven.  
  
Ambas se distraen al oír un grito proveniente de arriba, reconocen una voz masculina, Suben las escaleras rápidamente y se dirigen donde se encuentran Len y Hao.  
  
Todos se encuentran reunidos viendo atónitos la escena. Hao grita desesperadamente entre sueños mientras sostiene su cabeza con fuerza y se mueve de un lado para el otro. Mikihisa e Yoh tratan de sujetar al joven, tratando que el mismo se lastimara.  
  
Yohmei da la orden para llevar a Len a otra habitación, para poder atender al joven Asakura.  
  
Los gritos desesperados del chico duran hasta el mediodía, Todos estan muy preocupados por el joven, el almuerzo esta servido pero nadie se atreve a comer. Tres de sus amigos están malheridos. Horo esta con algunas heridas por el golpe que se dio con el árbol, Tamao se encarga de cambiarles los vendajes mientras todos en la habitación están en profundo silencio.  
  
Al anochecer Pilika va a la habitación en que se encuentra Len, acompañada por su amiga Tamao.  
  
La peliazul le cambia los vendajes mientras que la otra chica le pasa un paño mojado por la cabeza, ha tenido mucha fiebre.  
  
-Iré por más agua – Dice la pelirroja luego de unos minutos.  
  
Pilika la mira – De acuerdo.... – dice ya terminando su tarea.  
  
Después de unos minutos en que Tamao abandonó la habitación Pilika se queda muy pensativa viendo al joven, Comienza a acariciar suavemente el rostro del chino, algo sonrojado por la fiebre.  
  
Pasa delicadamente sus dedos por los labios del muchacho, se concentra en ese punto... pasa su pulgar rozando su labio inferior. Mira los ojos cerrados del muchacho, volviendo a la tarea de acariciar el rostro del chino.  
  
Se sorprende cuando otra mano se posa sobre la suya y se sonroja cuando los ojos dorados del muchacho se abren para mirarla.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ FIC SIN TERMINAR ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jejejejeje (risa maligna)  
  
Admítelo! Me odias!!! Lo seeee... jejejejejejejeje...  
  
Espero les haya gustado este capitulo que lo dejé en una parte bastante..... kawaiiiiiii ^-^  
  
Es pero que les haya gustado este... y espeeeeeeren la continuación  
  
Jiji.... un besote!  
  
Sayonara! 


	5. Antepasado

~~*~~ Antepasado ~~*~~  
  
La mano del chino presiona ligeramente la de la peliazul contra su rostro, la pasa por sus labios y la besa suavemente.  
  
Los ojos de Pilika comienzan a brillar luego de tal gesto, El chino se sienta débilmente, sosteniéndose por sus manos, La joven ainu estaba arrodillada al lado del futón del chico.  
  
-Len! – La peliazul se lanza al joven pasando sus brazos por el cuello del muchacho – Eres un tonto!!! – carga su cabeza en uno de los hombros del muchacho – Tonto!!! – vuelve a gritar mientras algunas lágrimas de felicidad salen por sus ojos. La preocupación que pasó fue mucha, y todo por culpa de ese muchacho.  
  
El joven logra sentir algo de dolor en todo su cuerpo, pero no le importa, pasa una de sus manos por la espalda de la ainu presionándola ligeramente contra él, cierra los ojos para sentir ese tibio cuerpo y el dulce aroma que se desprende de él.  
  
Tamao mira escondida la escena con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, había vuelto con más agua, pero al ver que Pilika abrazaba a Len se detiene en la entrada y ahora mira hacia el interior de la habitación. Se aleja sonriendo "creo que será mejor que los deje solos"  
  
Pilika se separa del abrazo para ver al joven, El chico la mira a los ojos, pensar que estuvo a punto de perderla, de irse y dejarla que supiera sus verdaderos sentimientos. El joven se recuesta hasta quedar cargado en sus codos, levanta una de sus manos hasta el rostro de la chica, acaricia su mejilla, secando las lágrimas que la habían mojado.  
  
Luego de unos pequeños instantes en silencio tranquilo, la joven se sorprende un poco cuando el chico se incorpora, sentándose, y toma con ambas manos su rostro. Len se comienza a acercarse cerrando los ojos, hace que sus labios se unan con los de la ainu por unos cuantos segundos, después se separa para verla, la joven esta bastante sorprendida, no atinó a nada en ese pequeño instante de unión.  
  
Len se aleja algo avergonzado, soltando el rostro de la joven, pero sin dejar de mirarla – L... Lo siento.... – se disculpa.  
  
Pilika toca sus labios, Len voltea la mirada, el sonrojo de su rostro aumentó considerablemente y no gracias a la fiebre. Vuelve a recostarse apoyando su cabeza en la almohada, sin atreverse a ver a la ainu.  
  
El silencio, por unos minutos se vuelve tenso.  
  
Para la sorpresa del muchacho, siente como unas manos se posan tímidamente en su pecho, voltea la mirada para sorprenderse aún más, Los labios de la joven sellan los suyos suavemente. Len abre los ojos más que antes ante ese contacto, pero luego comienza a relajarse y a corresponder ese beso.  
  
El joven pasa sus manos hasta la espalda de la chica, haciendo más firme el contacto. Algunos cabellos de la chica se dejan caer, haciendo que los rostros se oculten ligeramente.  
  
Es el primer beso para ambos, es una excelente oportunidad para aprender juntos ese divino arte.  
  
Después de unos momentos la chica se separa, mirando los ojos de Len, no intercambian palabra alguna, solo se sonríen. Los ojos brillantes de los dos, indican que ese momento había sido soñado por ambos hace mucho, por fin se ha hecho realidad.  
  
Pilika vuelve a besar a Len, pero esta vez, con un poco más de experiencia, ambos intensifican suavemente ese contacto.  
  
-Pero Tamao.... quiero ver como esta Len.... – se oye la vos del peliazul fuera de la habitación.  
  
Los jóvenes se separan de inmediato, tratan de ocultar el sonrojo de sus rostros, para Len no había mucho problema, puede culpar a la poca fiebnre que le quedaba, pero Pilika....  
  
-Vamos Horo.... déjalo descansar... – se escucha la respuesta de la pelirroja.  
  
Ambos comprenden que han sido vistos, pero por suerte por la mejor amiga de la peliazul.  
  
La ainu se incorpora y arregla su cabello ligeramente despeinado – Será mejor que duermas – dice la joven mientras se levanta.  
  
La mano de Len toma la suya impidiéndole que se pusiera de pie, se sienta mientras toma el rostro de la joven y se acerca para unir sus labios nuevamente, el rubor en sus mejillas aumenta.  
  
-Nani? – Horo había desobedecido las instrucciones de Tamao, para encontrarse con esa escena.  
  
Pilika y Len miran recién llegado bastante sorprendidos. No esperaban que en su primer momento juntos fueran descubiertos por el hermano de la peliazul.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Hao se levanta algo perdido en si mismo, desde que se desmayó que en su mente no han dejado de pasar imágenes tras imágenes en su mente ,de sus poderes, de su pasado, de su derrota, de todo. Por fin, cuando abrió los ojos , su mente quedó en blanco tan sólo mirando el techo café claro de la habitación.  
  
Sale de la habitación y se sienta en el suelo, mirando atento el patio, el suelo deja ver una gran mancha negra, seguramente hecha cuando utilizó sus poderes para derrotar a ese sujeto.  
  
No logra comprender el porque demonios se parece tanto a él, no es el parecido que tiene con Yoh, pues físicamente se diferencian en pequeños detalles, el ver a ese sujeto era como verse a él mismo en un espejo.  
  
-Que sucedió...? – Se cuestiona llevando una de sus manos a su cabeza. No entiende como fue que pudo controlar sus poderes de esa manera, se siente demasiado confundido, más aún porque los utilizó para proteger a unos cuantos humanos.  
  
Su memoria ya esta regresando, recuerda ese sentimiento de odio que sentía hacia esos seres despreciable, pero tan sólo en su memoria, pues ya no puede volver a sentirlo, simplemente no quiere.  
  
En su rostro se dibuja una sonrisa, Quizás esa era la única razón por la que perdió la memoria, la única razón por la que se dejó cautivar por los encantos de la naturaleza humana. Su destino de hizo una jugarreta bastante buena, in darse cuenta de lo que hacía, ahora tiene la necesidad de proteger lo que alguna vez detestó.  
  
-Joven Hao!.... – se deja oír una voz femenina.  
  
Él la reconoce sin la necesidad de ver de quien se trata, es la única en esa casa quien lo trata con tanta cordialidad.  
  
-Por fin ha despertado! – se arrodilla a su lado – se siente bien? No le duele nada? – cuestiona con algo de preocupación.  
  
-Para nada Tamao.... – dice ahora sonriéndole a la muchacha. Luego lleva una mano a su estómago. – Pero tengo hambre... n_n U  
  
La joven le contesta la sonrisa – entonces vamos a la cocina, inmediatamente le haré algo de comer...  
  
El castaño la sigue, en el camino se encuentra con su padre y sus abuelos, se extraña un poco por la mirada de asombro que ponen sus familiares apenas entra a la habitación.  
  
-Tengo algo en la cara o qué? – pregunta tratando de vencer la tensión que se formó de repente.  
  
La joven pelirroja entra a la cocina, esta claro que desean hablar con el que recién despertó.  
  
Hao se sienta junto a sus mayores, le entregan el cuadernillo abierto en la página en que aparece la sacerdotisa.  
  
-Quien la dibujó?... – pregunta recibiéndolo. La mira unos instantes, el rostro de la joven esta muy bien hecho, reflejando, con cada detalle, la belleza de la muchacha.  
  
-Tú..... – se oye otra voz en el interior de la habitación.  
  
El joven mira a la figura que acaba de entrar. – Yo?... – cuestiona extrañado.  
  
Vuelve a mirar el cuadernillo – No.... aguarda... – Da vuelta el cuaderno para mostrarle el dibujo al recién llegado – Yo no dibujo así..... – asegura.  
  
Su hermano sonríe por la expresión que acaba de poner en su rostro.  
  
-Fue tu antepasado... – le aclara su abuelo.  
  
Hao vuelve a ver la imagen de la sacerdotisa – Valla..... – Dice ahora poniendo atención a lo que dice cerca del dibujo, voltea la hoja para continuar.  
  
Al terminar su lectura voltea la mirada hacia sus parientes – Qué significa esto? – dice bastante confundido.  
  
Sus abuelos se miran entre ellos y luego miran al mayor de los gemelos.  
  
-Hemos estado investigando.... – empieza Kino – esa chica fue la que selló los poderes de Hao hace 500 años.  
  
Hao los escucha con mucha atención.  
  
-El sujeto que vino....parece ser el Hao que se encontraba en tu cuerpo.....  
  
El joven comienza a tocarse – Pero sigo siendo yo.... – dice sin entender la explicación.  
  
-Déjate de bromas! – dice su padre para que tome las cosas más seriamente.  
  
Hao obedece, se sorprende a sí mismo por hacerlo, pero vuelve a poner atención al relato de sus abuelos.  
  
Yoh se sienta con las piernas cruzadas al lado de su gemelo, también quiere oír la historia.  
  
-Cuando Yoh te derrotó hace 7 meses tu cuerpo quedó muy deteriorado... al parecer que perderías la vida, el espíritu de tu antepasado se liberó...  
  
-Si...si... pero quiero saber que tiene que ver esta jovencita – apunta el libro en su mano – que me extraña mucho que se parezca tanto a An....  
  
-Fue la amante de Hao.... – Interrumpe la anciana – Anna es la reencarnación de esa muchacha.  
  
Los gemelos quedan sorprendidos, ambos guardan silencio.  
  
-En ese mismo cuadernillo esta escrito que tuvieron un romance... – complementa Kino  
  
-Esa misma joven fue la que usó el rosario 1080 hace 500 años contra Hao... – continúa Yohmei.  
  
-Lo traicionó? – pregunta Yoh.  
  
La anciana saca unas hojas amarillentas por los años. Y comienza a leer algunas cosas, para luego dirigir la mirada a sus nietos.  
  
-Al parecer... ella se había enamorado de él....  
  
-Pero.... – dicen al unísono los gemelos.  
  
-Pero los padres de la joven acordaron que fuera una trampa para Hao.... pues nadie logra resistir el impulso a enamorarse y tu antepasado no fue la excepción. – Apunta al mayor de los gemelos.  
  
-Encontramos unos escritos de esa sacerdotisa – comenta el padre de los chicos – Ahí narra que tiempo después Hao descubrió el plan de sus padres por lo que él intentó matarla...  
  
-Pero...- vuelven a repetir los gemelos.  
  
-Pero el ya estaba enamorado de ella así que se detuvo ... cegada por el miedo, decidió seguir con la misión que le habían sugerido sus padres, por lo que no le costo mucho a la joven sellar esos poderes.... En esa confusión Hao perdió la vida.  
  
-Explícate... – pide el joven de largos cabellos.  
  
-Los poderes de Hao fueron sellados, pero aún continuaba con vida, sólo que sin sus poderes... Fue entonces cuando los padres de la joven y demás aldeanos acabaron con su vida.... – explica Kino.  
  
Mikihisa le alcanza los papeles a los gemelos. Ambos comienzan a leer. En efecto, habla de cómo Hao intentó matarla, pero el mismo se detuvo y dejó que sellara sus poderes, pues estaba enamorado. Explica todo lo que sufrió cuando mataron al Shaman y de la culpa que la atormentaba, pues ella fue la que lo debilitó y lo hizo presa fácil para los otros humanos que lo detestaban.  
  
Los gemelos se sorprenden al leer una frase en especial: "Pero me ha dejado un hermoso regalo antes de irse, he descubierto que en mi vientre llevo el fruto de nuestro amor"  
  
Ambos castaños se miran – Un hijo? – dicen al unísono.  
  
-Así es.... – se oye la voz de Yohmei – Así comenzó la siguiente generación de los Asakura....Por ese mismo camino nacimos: Yo... Su madre... y Ustedes...  
  
-Pero... si la amó tanto como dicen... entonces porqué cuando vino ese sujeto intentó matar a Anna? – Cuestiona Hao.  
  
-Ese espíritu esta perturbado, la culpa por su muerte hace 500 años, pues se trató de una estrategia para derrotarlo. – explica Kino.  
  
-Es probable que vuelva para matarte... – Mikihisa apunta a Hao – o más bien a matar a Anna.  
  
Los gemelos se sorprenden – A Anna? – preguntan al unísono.  
  
Yoh mira a su hermano extrañado, es su esposa, es obvio que él se preocupe por ella, pero Hao....  
  
Hao trata de retomar la tranquilidad de un principio, se cruza de brazos y mira hacia otro punto de la habitación, pero el ligero rubor de sus mejillas lo termina de delatar.  
  
-Bien, ya que ninguno quiere que me muera entonces deben entrenar. – Se oye otra voz en la habitación.  
  
Todos los presentes voltean para ver a la recién llegada.  
  
-Entrenar!!?? – La voz de los gemelos se hace una para hacer la pregunta.  
  
-Así es... yo no me quiero morir... así que ambos van a entrenar... ahora mismo... Tendrán que dar 100 vueltas alrededor del parque..  
  
-100??? – los gemelos se miran.  
  
-Si se tardan les irá peor... 150....  
  
-Qué? ... pero no quiero!!! – alega Yoh.  
  
-Te irá mal esta noche si no..... – amenaza Anna – 200...  
  
Yoh calla de inmediato y se pone de pie – Claro Annita.... TT_TT  
  
-Oye! Aguarda! – se oye la voz del otro gemelo - a Yoh lo puedes amenazar con eso... – cruza los brazos – pero a mi no... así que no voy...  
  
-Le diré a Tamao que no te cocine durante 3 meses... – Acota la joven – 250....  
  
-O_o....  
  
En menos de media hora los gemelos ya estaban en la vuelta número 10 alrededor del parque, mientras Pilika, Tamao y Anna estaban sentadas tranquilamente en una banca.  
  
La presencia de las otras chicas se debe a que no solo los gemelos están entrenando, Horo hace sentadillas junto con Chocolove, Fausto y Len estan con abdominales, Manta salta la cuerda, Lyserg con lagartijas junto con Ryu. Mientras tanto el pequeño Opacho se encuentra muy entretenido jugando en el pasto.  
  
Los gemelos trotan al mismo paso, se sienten bastante cansados a pesar de las pocas vueltas que han dado.  
  
-Debe ser que no estamos en buena condición Física... – dice Yoh entre quejidos.  
  
-Debe ser por las pesas de 50 kilos que tenemos en los brazos y en los pies... (¬¬) – dice irónicamente su hermano.  
  
Ambos ríes unos momentos para luego resignarse a continuar con su ejercicio. ú_ù U -Oye.... – Yoh deshace el silencio que se formó por unos cuantos minutos  
  
Hao sólo gira los ojos para verlo – Hm?  
  
-Veo que te preocupas mucho por Anna...  
  
El comentario de Yoh desconcentra al mayor de los gemelos, haciendo que tropezara en un momento, para luego seguir el paso.  
  
-De que hablas? – cuestiona con un leve sonrojo en su rostro muy poco notorio.  
  
-Siempre te interesó.... no me engañas... – le argumenta su hermano.  
  
-Entiendes lo que haces?... me estas emparejando con tu esposa....- dice volviéndose serio y acelerando el paso para alejarse de la conversación.  
  
Yoh no tarda en seguir su paso – Lo sé.... pero cuando te atreviste a besarla aún no lo era.  
  
El recuerdo de cuando el chico le robó un beso de los labios de la itako cuando recién la conoció, instantes antes de que ella le pegara una de sus fuertes cachetadas, hizo que esta vez el tropiezo que experimenta el mayor trajera algunas consecuencias, se cae al suelo, estampando su rostro en el camino.  
  
Yoh se detiene y ríe un poco por la reacción de su hermano.  
  
Hao se levanta, su rostro muestra algo de suciedad por el camino, continúa trotando dejando atrás a su hermano, la actitud de Yoh lo esta desconcertando, por qué de pronto le pregunta eso?, se supone que es su esposa, hace algunos meses le había aclarado eso.  
  
-Por que actúas así? – cuestiona el joven cuando su hermano ya se encontraba a su mismo paso.  
  
De la nada el rostro del alegre Yoh se torna con una expresión de seria tristeza – Tengo un mal presentimiento.... – dice sin mirarlo.  
  
El mayor de los dos se sorprende más que antes, que Yoh le preguntara ese tipo de cosas le extrañaba, pero que su expresión se tornara de tanta seriedad le extrañaba aún más.  
  
Luego el joven le sonríe a su hermano – Pero no te preocupes, sólo bromeaba – dice ahora adelantándose – Tengo hambre! Si no terminamos pronto las vueltas, no comeremos en lo que resta del día....  
  
El muchacho mira a su hermano, a que se debe la actitud de su gemelo?, de que presentimiento habla?, se sorprende a sí mismo mientras un sentimiento de preocupación crece en su interior.  
  
-Vamos! – La voz de Yoh se deja oír sacándolo de sus pensamientos, nota que ya va bastante adelantado. – bueno.... si no te apresuras me lo comeré todo yo!!!.  
  
-Qué!!!??? – Hao comienza a tomar velocidad – Ven acá!!!- grita mientras trata de alcanzar a su hermano.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FIC SIN TERMINAR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Valla... Valla....  
  
Este Fic me ha salido más largo que los anteriores.... creo que lo terminaré en unos 2 o tres capítulos más....  
  
Así que sigan mandando reviews, así me animo y termino más rápido...jeje...  
  
Espero les haya gustado.  
  
Hasta pronto! Un besote!  
  
Sayonara! 


	6. Un tiempo de descanso

~~*~~ Unos tiempo de descanso ~~*~~  
  
-Acomeer!!! – el arduo entrenamiento es interrumpido por la dulce voz de Tamao, quien había alistado todo, junto con las demás chicas, poniendo una gran mantel en el pasto bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol.  
  
Todos dan gracias por tal descanso y se sientan todos juntos en el mantel.  
  
Conversan animadamente mientras todos comen.  
  
-Te dije que ese es mío!!! – alega Horo por el último pan de arroz.  
  
-No tiene tu nombre! – le contesta Len.  
  
-Quieres pelear? – Horo saca su tabla.  
  
-Por supuesto – contesta desafiante Len mientras saca su lanza.  
  
-Podrían dejar de hacer eso? Estamos comiendo!! – Alega la hermana del peliazul, quien esta sentada entre Len y Hao.  
  
Ambos muchachos se sientan de inmediato ante tal alegato, pues la joven se veía bastante enojada.  
  
Hao no pudo evitar la gracia que eso le causó y produjo una burlesca risita, haciendo que Horo y Len lo miraran con cierto rencor.  
  
Ryu esta sentado junto a Lyserg y miran la escena tranquilamente mientras comen. Fausto esta siendo atendido por su esposa, quien le lleva de vez en cuando pequeños bocados de comida a su boca. Acción que es imitada por el otro matrimonio joven.  
  
El ver como su hermano es atendido cariñosamente por su esposa hace que Hao se concentre, luego de unos minutos, en tal tierna escena, mira atento a la rubia, se ve realmente hermosa, tan tierna.... tan... . Sus pensamientos son dispersados al notar que la sacerdotisa voltea la mirada para verlo, al parecer notó que era contemplada por el joven. Voltea la vista hacia el frente..  
  
El joven castaño de largos cabellos continúa comiendo, mira de reojo a la pareja que esta a su lado, Nota cómo Len mira de vez en cuando a la peliazul, Una sonrisa maliciosa se hace presente en su rostro, adora fastidiar al joven chino, y en ese momento encontró la manera perfecta para hacerlo.  
  
-Pilika... – dice casi en susurro.  
  
La aludida voltea la vista para ver a su amigo, junto con la vista de ella se suman las de Len y Horo-Horo.  
  
Hao abre la boca dándole la señal a la peliazul que quiere ser tratado como un niño.  
  
La ainu sonríe y hace caso a tal petición, al parecer es de familia, pues a ambos Azakura les agrada ser atendidos como si fuesen niños.  
  
Horo mira divertido la expresión de Len, notoriamente esta celoso, y la venita que se hace presente en su frente lo hace más evidente.  
  
El joven castaño mira al chino de reojo mientras es atendido por la ainu, Len voltea la mirada cuando esta choca con la de Hao quien ahora muestra una sonrisa maliciosa.  
  
La atención de todos se desvía hacia los jóvenes casados y especialmente al blanco rostro que muestra la joven itako.  
  
-Annita... otra vez te sientes mal.... – afirma Yoh mostrando su cara de preocupación.  
  
El joven marido ayuda a su mujer levantándola y guiándola por el parque hasta unos baños.  
  
Todos quedan muy preocupados – Doña Anna se ha sentido mal del estómago últimamente... – explica Tamao tratando al ver la expresión del resto del grupo.  
  
Luego de unos 15 minutos, Yoh y Anna regresan con los demás.  
  
-Hace tres días que te sientes mal.... Annita... – estaba comentando Yoh mientras volvían.  
  
Anna se sienta junto a Fausto y su esposa, ambos la miran, luego se miran entre ellos y sonríen.  
  
Hao se extraña ante ese gesto hecho por el otro matrimonio presente.  
  
-Muy bien! Esto ya pasó, apenas terminen de comer irán de inmediato a entrenar nuevamente!!  
  
-O_o... – todos se sorprenden ante el rápido mejorar de la dueña de casa, Yoh la mira con preocupación, hace ya días que su esposa se comporta muy extraño.  
  
-No me pasa nada Yoh.... – Anna tranquiliza con voz pasiva a su esposo, cuando ya todos estaban practicando nuevamente, se le acerca a su esposo y le da un tierno beso en los labios – no te preocupes....  
  
Ante tal gesto Yoh le sonríe, le encanta cuando Anna deja de lado su máscara fría.  
  
-Pero debes ir a entrenar! Así que deja de mirarme y vete! – le ordena su esposa que ahora se aleja de él para sentarse nuevamente en el mantel.  
  
-Si Annita... TT_TT....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Los días pasan tranquilamente, los chicos han entrenado diariamente, bajo la guía de la dueña de casa.  
  
Ya pasado un mes y unas semanas los chicos aún entrenan arduamente en el parque, mientras en la casa , Jun (que llegó hace ya unos días), Tamao, Eliza y Pilika miran bastante sorprendidas cómo Anna come su quinta ración de arroz.  
  
-Más!!! – dice la joven alzando su mano con el tazón de arroz vacío hacia la pelirroja.  
  
La joven Tamao mira a las demás..... el resto de las presentes están bastante sorprendidas, al igual que ella y la miran con gran extrañeza.  
  
Anna no se inmuta por las miradas y continúa comiendo después de que ya le sirvieron.  
  
-Doña Anna... no cree que ya ha comido suficiente?... – pregunta tímidamente la enfermera.  
  
Anna la mira asesinamente provocando un silencio como respuesta, por parte de todas.  
  
Todas se miran entre ellas no saben cómo reaccionar ahora ante la dueña de casa, hace ya varias semanas que su genio se ha vuelto muy delicado, s veces reacciona con ganas de matar a cualquiera que interrumpa su paso y otras veces con una notoria expresión de pena. Yoh simplemente no se explica esas reacciones.  
  
-Quizas estés embarazada.... – comenta un castaño de largos cabellos que aparece de la nada, todas las presentes voltean a ver al recién llegado.  
  
Ante tal comentario la joven itako se sorprende, dejado a los presentes bañados con los granos de arroz que acaban de salir de su boca.  
  
Se levanta desafiante y se dirige con paso pesado hacia su cuñado.  
  
Lo toma por la parte del cuello con las manos empuñadas – Fue sólo una idea...^-^'  
  
Las miradas de las demás presentes se cruzan entre ellas. Podría ser que el joven tenga razón.  
  
El chico mira hacia el techo mientras la joven itako trata de matarlo con la mirada – Aunque.... no me sorprende en lo más mínimo..... – confiesa el joven ahora mostrando una amplia sonrisa – Mi hermanito y tú le han hecho muuuucho empeño.  
  
-O_o - las presentes quedan pasmadas ante ese comentario, si recién la joven sacerdotisa se levantó para amenazar al chico de muerte, ahora, después de eso, seguramente lo mata.  
  
-u///ú*  
  
Después de unos momentos la joven Tamao sostiene un trozo de carne cruda en el rostro del muchacho.  
  
-Ay!!! Duele!! – se queja Hao cuando ella lo saca unos momentos para ver si se estaba recuperando, al ver que el morado del ojo del joven no ha disminuido casi nada, vuelve a colocarlo en su lugar – Duele! – vuelve a quejarse Hao.  
  
Yoh mira a su hermano mientras come su cena – Qué le pasó? – le pregunta a su esposa.  
  
La joven itako mira a su marido, luego a su cuñado que aún se queja - u_ú.... no lo sé..... – confiesa mientras se levanta a buscar más arroz para Yoh.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Las semanas pasan rápidamente en una sospechosa calma, todos están muy atentos por ese sujeto que apareció hace ya un buen tiempo.  
  
Hao se encuentra junto a Opacho contemplando a todos los demás, esta sentado en el pasillo que lleva al patio mientras el pequeño esta acomodado a su lado.  
  
Tamao y Pilika están jugando damas, Len junto con Horo continúan discutiendo por la mínima cosa, Yoh esta siendo regañado, "para variar", por Anna, Los demás conversan animadamente sentados alrededor de la mesa.  
  
El pequeño moreno se queda mirando a su amo por unos momentos.  
  
Hao le devuelve la mirada al notar que la del chiquitín no se le despega – Tengo algo en la cara?... – pregunta irónicamente, (el moretón no cuenta, hace ya unos días se le había pasado)  
  
Opacho lo mira ahora sonriéndole – El señor Hao se ve muy feliz...  
  
El joven se extraña mientras el pequeño continúa – Ahora sonríe más seguido ^_^  
  
El chico lo mira, era cierto, anteriormente, cuando tenía la idea de construir un mundo de Shamanes, sonreía bastante, pero era una sonrisa llena de cinismo, nunca consiguió comprender a los seres humanos, ni siquiera lo intentaba, pero ahora que ha aprendido a vivir con ellos se siente mucho mejor, tanto su mirada como la manera de pensar han cambiado en él. En parte, el que haya perdido la memoria hace unos meses fue una verdadera oportunidad para comprender la belleza de los humanos.  
  
El muchacho le sonría. – Lo sé.... – confiesa, ahora dirigiendo la mirada hacia los jóvenes que ahora forman parte de su gran grupo de amigos.  
  
-Les molesta si los acompaño? – se oye una vos femenina.  
  
El aludido y Hao giran a ver de quien se trata, Pilika se sienta al lado del pequeño Opacho.  
  
-Claro que no!!!! – se adelanta a decir el pequeño moreno, después de todo se ha encariñado mucho con esa joven, se sienta es sus piernas y la abraza.  
  
Hao nota algo extraño en la muchacha, su rostro continúa mostrando su hermosa sonrisa, pero esta vez es muy diferente, aún así se queda callado ante ese descubrimiento.  
  
-Tengo un mal presentimiento... – confiesa la chica, al notar la mirada de extrañeza de su amigo.  
  
El joven se sorprende, al parecer en aquellos meses se ha dado a conocer bastante.  
  
-Lo he tenido desde todo el día.... – la chica voltea la mirada hacia la de Hao.  
  
Hao se queda callado por unos momentos, mirando la cara de la joven que de pronto paso de ser una dulce sonrisa a una mirada llena de angustia. Levanta una mano y la lleva a la mejilla de la chica – no te preocupes... – dice ahora sonriendo tiernamente – todo estará bien ^-^  
  
Opacho y Pilika miran con extrañeza al joven, mientras él lleva una de sus manos a su boca – Yo dije eso?... – se cuestiona.  
  
Pilika sonríe ante esa reacción. – Creo que he pasado demasiado tiempo junto a mi gemelo.... – dice mientras rasca su cabeza.  
  
La joven comienza a reír, la expresión de Hao es realmente graciosa, comparándolo con el que era hace varios meses atrás, es como si se tratara de una persona completamente diferente.  
  
Hao nota cómo una mirada se dirige hacia ellos, Len ya los veía hace ya un buen rato.  
  
La ainu gira la mirada, para ver que le había llamado la atención al chico, al ver a Len su rostro vuelve a mostrar una expresión de tristeza.  
  
-Ahora que te pasa?... – pregunta Hao.  
  
Len reacciona ante la mirada de la joven girándose y comenzando a entrenar con su lanza.  
  
-Nada... – dice sin ánimos, luego mira al pequeño que esta en sus brazos y le acaricia la cabeza en su regazo.  
  
Hao se le acerca a la cara – no me engañas! – alega mientras pone cara de sospecha.  
  
Pilika mira a su amigo, le sonríe, ella también se ha dado a conocer después de todo.  
  
-Algo te pasa con el chino ese... se te nota.  
  
La joven se sonroja mucho al oír ese comentario, le tapa la boca con la mano que le queda libre, el tono de voz de Hao fue bastante alto, por lo que varios de los presentes voltearon para ver la escena.  
  
-Que le haces a mi hermana!!!??? – alega Horo-Horo mientras se les acerca, Hao se encuentra arrodillado frente a la peliazul, el rostro del chico esta muy cerca del de ella, y el que la joven le haya alejado tapándole la boca... no era una escena que le gustaría ver a un hermano mayor.  
  
-Ah? – Hao se extraña bastante... no comprende la situación – Yo? Pues nada....  
  
Pilika en cambio se sonroja aún más, Hao se le aleja mientras mira al peliazul.  
  
Horo toma por la camisa al chico de largos cabellos con la mano empuñada – No dejaré que te atrevas a besar a mi hermana!!  
  
El joven castaño por fin entiende – Aahh... es por eso..... – dice dando a conocer que ya comprendía – pues ya sabes... tu hermana es muy linda.... – comienza a bromear Hao – quien podría resistirse.... – aquellos comentarios hacen que las venitas del rostro del ainu aumenten considerablemente. – Si no me crees... pregúntale a Len... ^_^  
  
Ahora todos dirigen la mirada hacia el aludido, el joven aludido que anteriormente mostraba una expresión muy similar a la de Horo, ahora se sonroja de sobremanera ante ese comentario.  
  
El peliazul mira a su amigo Chino, mientras suelta la camisa del castaño. Sabe los sentimientos de Len hacia su hermana, y lamentablemente no puede hacer nada, a Pilika también le gusta ese idiota.  
  
Por una extraña razón, seguramente vergüenza, el joven chino no se ha querido acercar mucho a la joven desde que el peliazul los vio mientras unían sus labios por primera vez. Horo no ha dicho ni una palabra con respecto a ese incidente y eso le da más inseguridad al joven Tao.  
  
-Aahhh... no necesito preguntárselo.... – dice el peliazul ahora cruzándose de brazos – esta bastante claro... no?  
  
Se escucha una risita por parte de todos los presentes, menos de parte de Pilika y Len, que ellos se muestran muy sonrojados.  
  
Len aprieta con fuerza su lanza – Ya cállense!! – dice bastante enojado, pero no puede disimular el rojo de su rostro. Todos obedecen a la orden del chino, miran como se retira sin mirar a nadie, dejando un aire bastante tenso en el ambiente.  
  
-Ves lo que hiciste? – alega Horo hacia el castaño.  
  
-Yo hice? – se ofende Hao – Yo no reaccioné como histérico por malinterpretar algo... ¬¬  
  
-¬¬* espero que sólo me haya confundido....  
  
Luego de algunas horas un hermoso atardecer que pinta el cielo de anaranjado se deja ver en la ciudad, Hao tiene a Opacho cargado en sus hombros mientras contemplan el cielo sentados en la rama de un árbol, no muy lejos, en el tejado de la casa Azakura, están las parejas de FaustoxEliza, YohxAnna y LeexJun contemplando las estrellas que recien se asoman en ese hermoso cielo. Tamao y Horo, que hace poco comenzaron a revelar sus sentimientos, caminan por el parque tomados de la mano.  
  
La mayoría de los que sobran están en el interior de la casa conversando animadamente. Len, en cambio, camina una cuantas cuadras, había salido un rato para tranquilizarse, el ligero viento que corre en ese momento le alivia las ideas, para "variar" por su mente no pasa ninguna otra cosa que no sea la hermosa peliazul, se siente muy avergonzado desde esa vez que Horo los vio cuando estaban juntos, no sabe como reaccionar cuando esta con ella, simplemente las palabras se alejan de su mente cada vez que ella esta presente, quiere hablarle de lo que ya paso hace tiempo, pero no puede evitar que sus palabras se terminen atorando en su garganta.  
  
-Veamos.... 7 kilos de arroz, 3 bolsas de sal, 3 cajas de te (de las de 100 unidades) – enumera la joven mientras camina – u_u'... valla... es un problema cuando hay tanta gente en una casa... y a demás me mandan sola TT_TT.  
  
Mientras va leyendo no nota que otro sujeto va sumido en sus propios pensamientos, por lo que chocan, como ambos iban distraídos caen al suelo.  
  
-Lo siento! – dice el joven que se levanta rápidamente. La pobre muchacha había caído pesadamente, después de todo la figura del muchacho era bastante resistente. – Te encuentras bien? – cuestiona mientras alza su mano para ayudarle a levantarse.  
  
Pilika lo mira – Si... gracias – dice con su hermosa sonrisa característica mientras alcanza la mano del joven.  
  
-Que haces sola? Y los demás? – Cuestiona el joven.  
  
-Están admirando el atardecer, por lo menos las parejas... – responde la joven mirando el hermoso cielo que aún muestra ese anaranjado, un tanto más oscuro y ahora con más estrellas que antes.  
  
-Y los demás? – cuestiona – no todos están con pareja.  
  
-Se quedaron conversando.... – contesta ella recogiendo la lista de mercadería.  
  
-Que es eso? – dice refiriéndose al papel, Pilika se lo alcanza, los ojos verdes del muchacho se abren, asombrado por la cantidad de comida – Y vas por todo esto tu sola?!  
  
-Bueno.... sip ^_^... – vuelve a sonreír la joven.  
  
-Supongo que no te vendría mal algo de ayuda... – afirma el muchacho devolviéndole la sonrisa.  
  
-Te lo agradezco – dice la joven reanudando su paso.  
  
El hada Morphin, que esta en el hombro de su Shaman, mira hacia una figura conocida, sonríe al notar su ligera expresión de enojo dirigida hacia el joven Inglés.  
  
-Len... – susurra la pequeña hada. Morphin ríe de repente, haciendo que ambos jóvenes la miraran, continía riendo cuando baja al suelo y recoge algo de tierra, la pequeña hada le lanza esos pequeños granitos al rostro de la ainú.  
  
-Ay!!! – Pilika cubre sus ojos.  
  
-Morphin!! – regaña Lyserg mientras atiende a la joven peliazul. Pilika levanta su rostro cerrando su ojo derecho.  
  
-Deja ver... – dice el peliverde tomando el rostro de la chica con ambas manos.  
  
La joven obedece, ninguno de los dos nota la cercanía en la que se encuentran sus rostros, más que nada están interesados en atender los granitos de tierra que se aloja en el ojo celeste de la muchacha.  
  
La pequeña hada vuelve a acomodarse en el hombro de su Shaman.  
  
-No debes hacer eso Morphin! – continúa regañando el joven mientras mira el ojo de la peliazul.  
  
Pilika se sonroja, acaba de notar la cercanía que tiene su rostro con el del guapo inglés, por lo que se aleja secando las lágrimas que se escaparon de sus ojos a causa de la tierra.  
  
-No te preocupes... ya pasó... – dice sonriendo bastante apenada.  
  
El joven de ojos dorados mira la escena con ambos puños cerrados y apretándolos con fuerza, no puede resistir la ira que siente de ver como ese estúpido inglés "coquetea" a la joven ainu. Se sorprende a sí mismo por lo que esta pensando, hasta la idea de golpear al muchacho pasó por su mente... si... esta celoso...  
  
-Bueno... mejor continuemos... -. Comenta Lyserg a la chica.  
  
-De acuerdo –sonríe la muchacha.  
  
Ahora morphin continúa con su travesura, le quita el papel de mercadería a la joven peliazul.  
  
-Morphin!! – Lyserg comienza a perseguir a la pequeña hada – Ven con ese papel!  
  
Pilika ríe al ver como el joven ingles trata de alcanzar a la hada.  
  
El joven chino se sorprende cuando la hada se le aproxima, se esconde detrás de un árbol, Demonios... ese estúpida hada lo había descubierto hace ya un buen rato.  
  
El joven se sorprende cuando ve a la hada delante de él, le pasa el papel y continúa con su camino. Lyserg pasa al lado de Len sin notar su presencia.  
  
-Morphin!! Ven acá!! – continúa gritando mientras corre.  
  
El joven de ojos dorados mira el papel que tiene en su mano, esa hada lo esta ayudando, le da la oportunidad perfecta para, por fin acercarse a la muchacha que le ha robado el corazón.  
  
Mira en dirección a la peliazul, se sonroja de sobremanera cuando la ve ya bastante cerca.  
  
-Len?? – la joven se sonroja – Qué hace aquí? – la joven había comenzado a seguir a Lyserg , pero se detiene al ver que el joven chino esta recargado en el árbol.  
  
El joven la mira, nuevamente no encuentra las palabras exactas para dirigirse a la joven  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FIC SIN TERMINAR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
LAMENTO LA DEMORA!!!  
  
No digamos que ha sido el mejor de todos los capitulos... pero es la continuación.  
  
Tengo pensado que el siguiente tendrá mucha más acción ^-^.  
  
Gracias por su atención!  
  
Sayonara!! 


	7. Agradable Sorpresa

~~*~~ Agradable Sorpresa ~~*~~  
  
Pilika se queda mirando al joven esperando una respuesta a su pregunta.  
  
-Yo.... pasaba por aquí... – dice, en parte era cierto, se encontró de casualidad con la escena de que Lyserg y Pilika había chocado.  
  
-Esto es... – dice la joven quitándole la hoja.  
  
Genial, ahora como demonios le explica que ese papel se lo pasó esa hada rosa, pero sin que él lo planeara.  
  
La joven ainu lo mira y le dedica una sonrisa – Si querías hablar conmigo a solas no era necesario que le hicieras pasar un mal rato a Lyserg con su hada.  
  
El joven se sorprende – No.... espera.... yo no....  
  
-Me acompañas a comprar? – pregunta la peliazul sonriéndole ampliamente.  
  
Len se queda unos instantes mirándola, reproduciendo en su mente las palabras que acaban de salir de los labios de la joven.  
  
Pilika se adelanta a la respuesta y lo toma de la mano, comienza a tironearlo suavemente. El joven chino sólo se deja guiar y por una reacción mutua entrelazan sus dedos, después de todos, las palabras en ese momento no les fueron necesarias a Len.  
  
Mientras tanto en la casa Azakura, Hao deja de contemplar las estrellas, dirigiendo su mirada hasta el techo de la casa.  
  
-Anna!!! – Yoh sostiene entre sus brazos a su esposa, la joven sacerdotisa se había desmayado de repente.  
  
La hermosa velada se ve interrumpida por aquel suceso. Fausto se ve en la obligación de cumplir su rol de doctor, entra junto con Anna a su habitación y comienza a atenderla ayudado por su esposa.  
  
Yoh mientras tanto es atendido por los demás, esta demasiado angustiado.  
  
-Cálmate Yoh, Fausto la esta atendiendo... – trata de tranquilizarlo su hermano.  
  
Pasan varios minutos sin respuesta alguna de parte de los que se encuentran adentro, Yoh no podría estar más alterado, opta por sentarse.  
  
Hao mira de vez en cuando al interior de la habitación, la joven aún no despierta, aunque le extraña mucho la cara de tranquilidad que muestran los doctores.  
  
De pronto la puerta corrediza se abre, Fausto anuncia que la joven sacerdotisa ya estaba bien.  
  
Yoh es el primero en entrar, se acerca a su esposa y la abraza desesperado – Me asustaste mucho! – dice mientras la presiona contra él.  
  
La joven le recibe el abrazo, le conmueve que su esposo se preocupe por ella.  
  
-Deben estar muy felices – anuncia la joven enfermera – Dona Anna esta...  
  
-Mucho mejor... – interrumpe Anna haciendo que Eliza guardara silencio, más que nada por la mirada que le dirigió.  
  
Hao lo nota, y mira sospechosamente a la mujer de su hermano, él ya se dio cuenta hace mucho de lo que le pasa a la itako.  
  
Todos se retiran para dejar a la joven pareja a solas.  
  
-Es todo? – dice el joven de ojos dorados mientras lleva 3 carritos de supermercado.  
  
-No... falta algo... espera un momento.... – dice mientras apresura el paso.  
  
Len la sigue a paso muuuy lento... para que no se le pierda ninguno de los carros. Cuando por fin la alcanza, nota cómo la chica esta arriba de una cajita tratando de alcanzar algo.  
  
-La tengo!! – dice, da un ligero brinco, celebrando que su misión ha sido cumplida, pero resbala en el borde de la caja, por lo que su cuerpo se dirige hacia el suelo. Pero unas manos alcanzan a tomarla por la cintura desde atrás.  
  
Pilika gira el rostro, se sonroja un poco, pero le agradece con una sonrisa.  
  
Len se incorpora después de ayudar a la joven a pararse en sus pies, esta bastante sonrojado.  
  
Luego de eso ambos chicos van a la caja a pagar, la cara de la cajera no les sorprende en lo más mínimo, después de todo, no todos los día aparecen sujetos que llevan tal cantidad de provisiones.  
  
Pilika paga con la tarjeta de crédito de Manta, pobrecito él, siempre acaparando con los gastos.  
  
En el camino de vuelta, Pilika se distrae de caminar mirando al cielo, se detiene de repente.  
  
El joven chino se detiene unos pasos delante de ella, mirándola.  
  
-Que opinas si nos sentamos un momento? – propone la joven mientras le devuelve la mirada al chico.  
  
El joven se sonroja, si se quedaban ambos solos, tendrían que hablar de algo, y a él, cuándo esta con ella, no se le ocurre nada.  
  
-Creo que los demás nos están esper....  
  
-Vamos.... solo por un rato... – insiste la joven ya dirigiéndose a una de las bancas cercanas.  
  
Len, la sigue con la mirada, suspira con fuerza y in decir nada se sienta a su lado.  
  
Dejan las bolsas a un lado, hay tantas que, después de todo, les haría bien descansar un poco de ellas.  
  
Ambos guardan silencio, Len imita a la joven y comienza a mirar hacia el cielo que ya esta completamente estrellado, es hermoso, se acomoda cruzándose de brazos y echándose para atrás. Se quedan así unos momentos, mirando las estrellas fugaces que dejan un brillante hilo plateado en su camino.  
  
El joven desvía la mirada hacia la chica, es muy linda, esta sentada cargando sus manos a cada lado de sus piernas, cargándolas en la banca. Mira con detalle cómo la suave luz de los focos del parque le alumbran la cara, se queda hipnotizado por unos momentos.  
  
Se sonroja cuando ve que los ojos celestes lo miran, Pilika había notado que él la miraba, esta sonriendo.  
  
Al joven siempre le ha llamado la atención cómo es capaz de sonreír tanto, pero no se queja, le encanta cuando esa curvatura de su rostro se dirige hacia él. Sin decir palabra se incorpora, sorprendiendo a la joven en un principio, pero luego ella también se acomoda. El chino apoya uno de sus brazos en la banca, donde Pilika apoya su cabeza, con la otra mano acaricia el rostro de la joven, pasando sus dedos levemente por los labios de la chica.  
  
Se queda atrapado por esos enormes ojos azules, que se comienzan a cerrar con lentitud mientras se le acercan. El joven la imita. Ya con los ojos cerrados esperan ansiosos el añorado contacto, Pilika sostiene la mano del chico con las suyas y la acaricia con ternura. Finalmente, ese embriagante contacto. En un principio son tímidos y cortos besos, pero casi no dudan en intensificarlo.  
  
Se dejan sumir en ese hermoso momento, tan esperado por ambos, Pilika descansa sus manos en el firme pecho del joven, mientras él la rodea con sus brazos, más que nada protegiéndola del ligero viento que comenzó a correr de repente.  
  
Sin darse cuanta siquiera, pasan algunos minutos, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para respirar y contemplar mutuamente sus ojos brillantes, el ligero rubor de sus rostros y su respiración levemente agitada.  
  
-MORPHIN!!! – ambos se sorprenden al oír la voz del peliverde, el joven había echo su posesión de objetos y tenía a un sujeto atrapado por el cordel de su diamante. La pareja mira muy avergonzada la escena, ese sujeto se estaba llevando alguna de las bolsas. Lyserg se encarga de mandarlo a volar de inmediato.  
  
Ambos jóvenes se levantan rápidamente de la banca, inútilmente disimulando que nada pasaba.  
  
-Ese sujeto hace ya mucho tiempo que los estaba observando para robarse una de las bolsas.... – comenta Lyserg, mientras vuelve a enrollar su diamante y la pequeña hada rosa se sienta tranquilamente en su hombro. – No era mi intención interrumpir... continúa mientras levanta algunas bolsas.  
  
Len y Pilika se miran entre ellos, se sonrojan aún más y vuelven a mirar al joven inglés – Desde cuando que estas aquí? – cuestiona la peliazul.  
  
Lyserg mira un poco hacia el cielo, pensando, luego se dirige nuevamente a la pareja. – Lo suficiente... – dice sin más, con sólo esa frase el joven chino y la ainu se quedan callados de la vergüenza.  
  
-Ya se hace tarde, si gustan les ayudo, a menos que quieran que otro sujeto se las trate de robar.... – dice el inglés mientras se adelanta.  
  
Los jóvenes se miran entre ellos, tan sumidos estaban en aquel beso que ni notaron el pasar de los minutos, ni mucho menos la presencia de ese sujeto.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Esa noche, el mayor de los gemelos se encuentra acomodado en un árbol, ya denominado por Ryu como "El lugar favorito del joven Hao", pues cada vez que tiene oportunidad se sienta en una de sus ramas a meditar.  
  
Se encuentra pensando en la joven itako,¿por qué le oculta algo tan importante a su hermano? Después de todo es su esposo. Ya conociendo lo distraído que es su gemelo no duda de que él ni siquiera se lo imagine.  
  
Una presencia proveniente del interior de la casa lo distrae de sus pensamiento, dirige su mirada hacia la casa que permanece oscura, ya a las 5 de la mañana es normal que todos estén dormidos.  
  
Reconoce la figura que comienza a caminar por el pasillo, usando su... "tele transportación", por darle un nombre, se aparece por la espalda de aquella figura.  
  
-¿Por qué? – dice en un susurro que asusta de principio a la joven.  
  
Anna voltea – ¿Que haces aquí? – dice algo sorprendida en un principio, pero luego recuerda que ese muchacho no acostumbra mucho a dormir en las noches, más bien se dedica a sentarse en las ramas de su "arbolito" a pensar en las desgracias del mundo.  
  
-¿Por qué? – vuelve a repetir el muchacho haciendo caso omiso a la interrogante de la chica.  
  
-¿Por qué, qué? – pregunta ya con algo de fastidio  
  
-¿Por qué no le dijiste a Yoh lo que te pasa en realidad? – Esa pregunta hace que los oscuros ojos de la muchacha se abrieran de par en par por la sorpresa - ¿Cómo puedes ocultarle algo tan importante?  
  
-No es tu asunto!! – dice girándose para continuar con su paso anterior.  
  
-Es mi hermano! – el joven la detiene tomándola del brazo.  
  
La joven lo mira casi con odio - ¿Ahora es tu hermano? – pregunta desafiante, le molesta que después de todo el daño que él le hizo a Yoh se de el lujo de ofenderse – Lo deberías haber recordado cuando casi lo matas!  
  
-Las cosas cambiaron! – contesta ya perdiendo la paciencia – No puedo creer que le ocultes que vas a ten.... – Los labios del muchacho son cerrado hábilmente por la mano de la sacerdotisa.  
  
Hao siente enojo en un principio, pero los ojos de la itako le ruegan por el silencio, no puede evitarlo, ese sentimiento por esa joven no ha disminuido en lo más mínimo, por lo que no duda en obedecerla.  
  
-No lo digas.... por favor... no lo digas... – ruega la chica.  
  
Hao se extraña y en su mirada se nota. La joven se resigna, conoce suficientemente bien a los Azakura como para saber que ese sujeto, especialmente ese sujeto, no se detendría de su interrogatorio hasta que reciba una respuesta.  
  
Se deciden al fin por sentarse más calmadamente bajo los ramajes de un árbol.  
  
-Y bien? – pregunta Hao cuando ya la joven itako se ha acomodado.  
  
-No entiendo porque tengo que darte explicaciones – dice mientras se cruza de brazos.  
  
-No comprendo porque le ocultas algo así.... sabes que él se sentirá feliz de enterarse. – continúa el joven sin atender a los comentarios de la muchacha.  
  
La joven baja la mirada – Lo se....  
  
-Entonces?... – dice mientras se acomoda cruzando las piernas apoyando los codos en sus rodillas.  
  
-Tengo miedo.... – confiesa la joven, el chico se sorprende al ver la expresión de la muchacha, nunca imagino ver, en ese rostro tan frío, una expresión que demuestre tanta confusión. – No quiero.... no pensé que sería tan pronto... – continúa la chica.  
  
El joven queda cada vez más sorprendido, en eso la chica tenía razón, por lo general los bebes se planean a partir del año de casados, mas o menos.  
  
-A Yoh le pondrá muy feliz saberlo.... te lo aseguro... – dice haciendo que la cara de la joven se girara a mirarlo. – También lo sabes.... – A la joven también le sorprende la expresión de ternura que muestra su cuñado, después de verlo con esa estúpida cara de ironía, odio, el verle es rostro lleno de tan pura ternura le sorprende bastante.  
  
Para sorpresa de ambos la joven le devuelve la sonrisa, es la primera vez que se sientan calmadamente a hablar de algo. En realidad es un momento bastante agradable.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Hao esta dormido plácidamente, ya se le ha hecho normal dormir muy bien desde que esta en esa casa, duerme tranquilo, sin apuros, en la mayoría de las veces despierta tan calmadamente como duerme, pero en esta mañana se hará una excepción.  
  
Cerca de las 8 de la mañana, cerca de 2 horas después de que dejó de hablar con Anna y se fue a dormir siente algo de alboroto fuera de su habitación. No se extraña en lo más mínimo, siempre se escucha cómo Horo y Len discuten por alguna estupidez, por lo que voltea y vuelve a cerrar los ojos para dormir.  
  
De pronto la puerta corrediza se abre de par en par con mucha rapidez, el golpe que se produce por eso hace el joven castaño abra los ojos nuevamente.  
  
-Que molestos!! – alega mientras se comienza a sentar. Al girar la mirada ve que Len y Horo tienen un balde de agua cada uno, y ambos con una sonrisa maliciosa...  
  
-¬¬... que piensan hacer?.... – pregunta con una gotita en su frente.  
  
Ambos jóvenes se miran entre ellos, luego vuelven a ver al adormilado Hao. Sin respuesta alguna los chicos le lanzan toda el agua contenida en los baldes, Hao termina por despertarse por completo ante lo helada que esta.  
  
Una venita se hace presente en su frente mientras su pijama se le apega a su figura.  
  
-Son unos.... ¬¬* .... – Se levanta ya muy fastidiado.  
  
Los jóvenes traviesos se miran entre ellos y comienzan a correr, después de todo ese sujeto es lo suficientemente poderoso para matarlos en ese mismo momento si lo deseara, olvidando también la amistad que se ha formado entre ellos.  
  
Hao corre tras los muchachos con una esfera de fuego en su mano derecha – Vengan acá!!! Insectos!!!- dice mientras trata de alcanzarlos.  
  
Ambos jóvenes entran a la habitación donde ellos duermen en grupo – Cobardes!!!  
  
Al entrar es sorprendido por Chocolove y Ryo que lo rodean con una cuerda – Que demonios hacen!! – el rostro de estos dos muestran la misma mirada maliciosa.  
  
Hao ya esta con ambos brazos menos, que ahora se encuentran atados. Mira a los sujetos que lo atraparon, ambos se miran entre ellos y comienzan a correr haciendo que Hao tuviera que correr hacia atrás.  
  
-Deténganse!! – dice ya algo enojado mientras trata de desatarse, pero es bastante difícil concentrarse en eso mientras corre hacia atrás, también tiene que estar mirando hacia donde demonios lo llevan. Se dirigen con su cargamento hasta la habitación del comedor, donde Hao tiene que entrar de espalda.  
  
-Felicidades!!!! – se escucha un coro cuando ya están adentro, se extraña mucho cuando ve que unos papeles de colores comienzan a caer del techo.  
  
-O_o Que pasa aquí? – cuestiona ya bastante sorprendido, le extraña bastante que Yoh se encuentra en la misma condición que él, todo empapado y atado, sus secuestradores son Fausto y Lyserg.  
  
Sitúan a los gemelos en la cabecera de la mesa mientras los desatan, Yoh esta sonriendo ampliamente, mientras que Hao no puede evitar su cara de extrañeza con la que mira a su gemelo.  
  
En ese momento se escucha un flash de cámara, Hao mira de donde proviene, Pilika le sonríe después de saca la cámara de su rostro.  
  
El joven se arrepiente de su cara anterior debe haber salido como un idiota en esa fotografía.  
  
Para sorprenderlo más aún la joven Tamao y Anna se les acercan a ambos jóvenes con una gran torta adornada con chocolate y merengue.  
  
Se sorprende más aún de leer lo que decía en el centro "Feliz Cumpleaños Gemelos Azakura"  
  
-"Cumpleaños"? – repite seguido de leerlo.  
  
-Así es.... hoy día es nuestro cumpleaños... – le dice mientras sonríe su hermano.  
  
Hao mira a todos los presentes, su padre y sus abuelos miran sonrientes cómo ambos gemelos están sentados juntos.  
  
Es la primera vez que a Hao le celebran su cumpleaños, desde pequeño que ya esa fecha dejó de ser importante para él y para sus seguidores, simplemente no le daba importancia.  
  
Opacho mira sonriente mientras es cargado por la peliazul, su amo mira atento el pastel que esta frente a él con 20 velitas de colores encendidas.  
  
Todos comienzan a cantar a coro, siendo en la parte donde dicen el nombre del cumpleañero un caos, algunos comenzaron mencionado a Yoh y otros a Hao, por lo que se escuchan risas en ese momento, pero todos continúan hasta el final.  
  
Hao los observa, todos los miran con una amplia sonrisa mientras cantan, ¿Cómo fue que comenzó a formar parte de ese grupo?, siente gran afecto por cada uno de los presentes, hasta por Len Tao. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a formar parte de esa gran familia.  
  
Se siente muy feliz, definitivamente lo esta, un sentimiento de gozo crece en su interior.  
  
Pensar que lo único que pensaba era en conseguir la felicidad formando un mundo de sólo Shamanes, pero, sin embargo, la encontró en un lugar completamente distinto, rodeado por la gente que en algún momento pensó en eliminar..  
  
-Bien.... – dice Yoh mirando a su gemelo, haciendo que sus pensamientos se dispersaran. – ya pedí mi deseo... es tu turno.  
  
Hao lo mira, luego mira a los presentes y finalmente a las velas – Ya se ha cumplido.... – dice sonriéndole a su hermano.  
  
Yoh le contesta la sonrisa – Bien... entonces.... – dice incorporándose – a las una.... – comienza.  
  
-A las dos... – continúa Hao imitando lo que hace su hermano.  
  
-Y.... – prosigue Yoh  
  
-A las tres! – dicen ambos al unísono, comienzan a tomar aire para luego liberarla apagando, entre los dos, la totalidad de las velas.  
  
Todos aplauden ante ese echo, rato después los gemelos comienzan a bromear con sus amigos. El día pasa rápidamente entre risas comida y conversaciones.  
  
-Tú le debes el regalo a Yoh.... – Hao le susurra al oído de su cuñada.  
  
La joven lo mira, tiene la mirada perdida por unos momentos y luego le sonríe – Lo se....  
  
Luego de unos 20 minutos, todos estan reunidos hablando de cualquier cosa, de lo que ha pasado los últimos años, anécdotas de los chicos, amores, etc, etc, etc.  
  
-Atención todos!! – se oye la fuerte voz de la itako – Aún le tengo que dar el regalo a Yoh...  
  
Yoh se sonroja, pensando que su regalito se trata de un asunto "íntimo" con su esposa.  
  
-No Yoh.... eso no! – alega ante la cara maliciosa que había puesto su marido.  
  
Todos miran atentos a la Itako, todos estan muy extrañados por sus palabras, nadie le ve nada en las manos – Bueno.... – voltea la mirada hacia Hao por unos instantes – Mi regalo para Yoh.... – luego mira a su esposo – es..... – Todos se miran extrañados por el nerviosismo de la muchacha – es.....  
  
Finalmente se decide, Yoh la mira atentamente, le preocupa que su joven esposa muestre ese tipo de nerviosismo – Yoh.... yo.... – "valla! Cuesta mucho decirlo"  
  
Guarda silencio por unos segundos, buscando las palabras exactas para decirlo, y ordenándolas. Luego vuelve a mirar a su esposo, pero esta vez con una sonrisa – Vamos a tener un bebe...  
  
Yoh siente cómo su corazón se paraliza de repente, los otros también están muy asombrados, menos Fausto y Eliza que ya manejaban la información de antes.  
  
El chico mira a su esposa con una gran sonrisa, había pensado en tener un bebe junto con su esposa, pero por el carácter de ella le daba algo de temor proponerlo, se levanta de la mesa y la braza con todas sus fuerzas, es una alegría demasiado grande.  
  
Todos aplauden mientras la pareja se abraza, Hao mira con algo de nostalgia, se siente muy feliz por su hermano, pero no puede evitar ese sentimiento de envidia que siente al no ser él quien este con la itako.  
  
-Ayy!!... que lindo... no? – se oye una voz ya conocida por todos, todos voltean a la entrada, el otro Hao esta cargado en el marco de la puerta mientras mira a la feliz pareja, Yoh y Hao reaccionan poniéndose frente de Anna.  
  
Yoh mira a su hermano, sabe cuanto le importa la sacerdotisa, sonríe con algo de satisfacción al saber que la joven itako ya tiene a otra persona que también daría su vida por ella.  
  
-Que injusto.... todos comieron pastel.... – comienza a caminar en dirección a los gemelos – todos estan muy contentos y felices por el día en que estos nacieron. Se pone frente a ambos – Yo nací el mismo dia que ustedes.... porque no me celebran a mi también? – dice con una insoportable sonrisa cínica.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FIC SIN TERMINAR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lamento lo aburrido... pero será mejor, sea como sea, (alguien lea o no éste fic) lo terminaré! 


	8. Asunto Pendiente

Asunto Pendiente

* * *

La tensión en la habitación es demasiado grande. Todos pendientes de cada paso que da ese ser maligno.

Todos comienzan uno por uno a hacer su posesión de objetos, mientras que Hao comienza a armar esa esfera de fuego en sus manos.

-Se supone que debo tener miedo de estos insectos? – Se mofa mirando a cada uno de los presentes.

Hay unos segundos de angustiante silencio.

De la nada, el sujeto desaparece de la entrada para aparecer justo al frente de los gemelos. Toma a Hao del cuello y lo lanza con tal fuerza que es azotado en un tronco de un árbol.

-Hao!!! –Yoh mira el recorrido de su hermano sin atreverse a correr a auxiliarle por temor que ese sujeto dañe a su esposa.

-Mira nada mas… así que seré tío… .Lastima que no vivirás lo suficiente para verlo nacer…. – Mira con una sonrisa malévola al otro gemelo que esta frente a él.

Tal comentario hace que el corazón de la itako se paralice.

Todos los Shamanes presentes rodean a la figura maligna.

-Acaso piensan atacarme dentro de esta casa?

Sin pensarlo don veces, todos se avientan contra el joven, Pero varios de ellos llegan a parar donde se encuentra Hao.

El joven de largos cabellos, acaparando todas sus energías, entra en la habitación en el momento en que él esta distraído lanzando a los demás. Lo toma del cuello, al igual que lo hizo él anteriormente y lo lanza fuera de la habitación para que chocara de igual manera con el árbol.

Apenas esa presencia maligna llega a impactar con el árbol, Hao se lanza y con ambas manos ardiendo en fuego presiona con fuerza con el estómago de su victima.

Ante tal ataque, el joven se encarga de formar otro ataque de similar magnitud para contrarrestar el de Hao.

-Eres muy fuerte… pero sin mi… solo eres la mitad de lo que fuiste…

-Cierra la boca!!! – Hao aumenta su fuerza haciendo que una gran esfera de luz rojiza incrementara de tamaño entre sus manos.

La figura maligna trata de contraatacar, en ese momento, en que ambas fuerzas se fusionan entre ellos, hay una explosión que anula la vista de los presentes.

Al desaparecer el resplandor sólo se logra ver la figura de Hao que da la espalda a la casa, que cae sobre sus rodillas, para luego caer por completo al suelo.

-HAOOO!!! – Grita Yoh mientras se dirige a auxiliar a su hermano, pero la otra presencia no ha disminuido en lo más mínimo. En ese descuido, Yoh voltea sólo para ver a esa presencia maligna que toma a su esposa por las muñecas.

-Ella… me pertenece…

Sin más, esa figura desaparece nuevamente de la nada, junto a la de Anna, dejando a todos atónitos, sin tiempo siquiera para reacciona. La presencia desaparece por completo en unos segundos, llevándose con ella también la de la sacerdotisa.

-Anna…. – Yoh se deja caer en sus rodillas – ANNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

Hao miraba la escena con ambos ojos entreabiertos, desea hacer algo para salvar a la chica, para terminar con la angustia de su hermano, pero su cuerpo esta demasiado agotado. Nota como la tierna figura de Pilika se le acerca para atenderlo, pero el cansancio hace que cada vez esa figura sea más borrosa.

-Hao…Te enc…? – Es lo último que logra escuchar antes de quedar completamente inconciente.

* * *

-Tranquilízate Yoh!!! – Mikihisa se interpone en el camino del joven castaño que ya lleva su espada en mano y a su compañero espíritu siguiéndole de cerca.

-Iré por Anna, no te interpongas… - La mirada perdida de Yoh tiene a todos preocupados, es raro ver que el entusiasta joven muestre tal expresión en su rostro.

Hao permanece recostado en el pasto cargando su cabeza en las piernas de la ainu. No han pasado mucho tiempo desde que esa presencia maligna se llevara a la itako.

Los demás chicos comienzan a levantarse uno por uno con intenciones de seguir a su amigo – Iremos contigo – dicen todos comos si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo.

-Chicos – El padre de los castaños les llama la atención – es necesario meditar lo que esta pa…

-No perderé a mi esposa!!! – Interrumpe Yoh con gran ira en su mirada – Ni tampoco a mi hijo…

Mikihisa mira los ojos de su hijo que se encuentra frente a él – Yoh…

De pronto, todos los presentes quedan sorprendidos al ver que Yoh es fuertemente golpeado en la cara. Cosa que hace que se desequilibrara un poco en dirección de la fuerza del golpe.

-Hao… - Mikihina, los demás y mucho menos Yoh notaron en que momento la presencia de Hao apareció entre el joven shaman y su padre.

-Lucha conmigo… - Desafía el mayor de los gemelos – Todos luchen conmigo!!!

Toma del cuello a su gemelo y comienza a golpearlo – Eres un gusano!!! - Luego de tal paliza, el mayor de los gemelos lanza a su hermano al pasto. Yoh sujeta fuertemente la zona del estómago con sus brazos mirando extrañado la figura de Hao. Los largos cabellos tapan la mirada del muchacho que se encuentra frente a él.

Al ver que su hermano comienza a formar su gran poder entre sus manos, Yoh toma posición. Sin pensarlo, hace su posesión de objetos y de dirige a contra atacar.

La lucha de los gemelos es demasiado intensa. Todos están sorprendidos por los poderes de esos dos.

En un momento en que Yoh es lanzado lejos del encuentro Hao mira a los demás – Vengan a atacarme!!! Mataré a este engendro si me lo permiten!!!

Los demás se miran entre ellos sin atreverse a moverse aún.

En un segundo ataque de Yoh, Hao lo intercepta y, ésta vez, Hao hace que su hermano caiga recostado en el suelo con él encima, sujeta firmemente el cuello del menor presionando sus dedos con fuerza.

-Lo mataré!!! Lo juro!!! – Continua Hao mientras aprieta con más fuerza sus manos sobre el cuello de su victima.

-H…Hao….- Yoh esta muy sorprendido, pensó que el estar con sus amigos y familia le haría cambiar. Pero se ha equivocado.

En un acuerdo mental en grupo todos se dirigen a luchar contra Hao. El castaño por fin se levanta liberando a su hermano y enfrenta a los demás.

Es una lucha muy intensa. Todos se enfrentan de forma intercalada al castaño quien contra ataca a cada uno de ellos.

En el momento en que todos ya terminan recostados en el suelo y sin energía alguna Hao se detiene parado al lado de su hermano con una gran esfera de fuero en su mano – Así planeas derrotarlo?!!!! - Yoh lo mira asombrado – ASI PLANEAS DERROTARLO???!!!!!!! – repite el castaño.

Con extremada fuerza Hao hace que la esfera se impacte justo al lado de la cara de su gemelo dejando un enorme agujero en la zona del suelo donde callo su poder.

Ya sin fuerzas, Hao se deja caer en sus rodillas al lado de su gemelo - Te agradezco cada momento que me has hecho pasar junto a esta gente… - Hao mira fijamente la mirada que Yoh le corresponde – Por lo mismo debemos pensar mejor... no permitiré que ninguno muera por tu estúpida desesperación…

-Estúpida??!! – Yoh se sienta cargándose en sus manos que se encuentran en su espalda – Querer salvar a la mujer que amo te parece estúp….. – Un nuevo golpe en el rostro hace que el joven calle de inmediato.

-Te has detenido a pensar siquiera "donde" puedes ir a buscarlo???!!!!

Yoh mira a su gemelo asombrado, tiene razón, lamentablemente este sujeto tiene razón. Desvía la mirada evitando la de su hermano, se queda mirando un punto fijo mientras lleva ambas manos a su cabeza.

Hao se levanta y se dirige a su habitación – Descansen todos… mañana será un día muy largo…

Todos siguen con la mirada la figura de Hao, asombrados por lo que acaba de suceder.

* * *

-Duerme mi amada… solo duerme… - Unas frías manos acarician la suave piel del rostro de la itako. Ella se encuentra dormida, recostada en el suelo, apoyando su cabeza a una manta amontonada para que le hiciera de almohada.

La sombría figura se da un corto paseo alrededor de la chica – Eres hermosa… - La mira de pies a cabeza viendo cada detalle de la rubia – Aún más de lo que recordaba… - Se arrodilla y vuelve a posar sus frías manos en el rostro de la chica - Pronto será el momento para que volvamos a estar juntos… para siempre – Se encamina hacia una ventana y se sienta para ver las estrellas, luego mira a la chica recostada – Pronto mi amor… muy pronto…

* * *

-Que haces aquí? – En la oscuridad de la noche, el joven logra distinguir una figura similar a la suya

-No puedo dormir.. – El recién llegado se sienta al lado del primer personaje – Tú?

Hao voltea la mirada hacia las estrellas – No puedo dormir…

-Se siente muy solitaria esa habitación sin Anna… - Yoh baja la mirada

Una pequeña mueca de desagrado deja escapar el mayor de los gemelos, por lo menos el otro ha tenido la suerte de dormir con la itako.

-Nunca había estado en éste árbol. Ahora entiendo por qué Ryu lo llama tu lugar favorito – voltea a mirar a su hermano con algo de gracia.

Hao sonríe sin mirarlo

-Bueno… somos gemelos, después de todo nos tendremos que parecer en algunas cosas… - Continúa el menor – Es muy agradable aquí…

-Por qué me dices esas cosas? – Hao no desvía la mirada de las estrellas – Sé que tratas de evadir el tema… - Gira la cabeza para mirarlo – Mañana empezaremos a buscar a Anna, te ves demasiado raro con ese rostro lleno de melancolía.

Yoh mira las estrellas – Nos parecemos más de lo que yo mismo me imagine – Continúa Yoh como si no hubiese puesto atención a lo mencionado por Hao

Hao se queda mirándolo

-Me hubiese gustado haber crecido con un hermano, las travesuras hubiesen sido bastante dignas de recordar... – Yoh mira a su hermano – Cuando era niño no tenía muchos amigos, esto de los Shamanes asusta mucho a la gente normal, por lo mismo se terminan alejando.

Hao le sonríe – No tuvimos una infancia juntos… yo casi ni la recuerdo – Mira a las estrellas – Supongo que hubiese sido divertido… - Luego vuelve a mirar a su hermano – Pero somos jóvenes, quien sabe en que problemas nos encontremos ahora que si estamos juntos…

Yoh baja la mirada – Tengo un mal presentimiento…

-No te preocupes… no intentaré matar a nadie

-No es eso

Hao lo mira interrogante

-He soñado varias noches seguidas lo mismo…

El mayor de los gemelos se acomoda para continuar escuchándolo.

-No recuerdo muy bien… pero sé que las cosas cambiarán mucho luego de enfrentar a este sujeto…

-A que te refieres? El día que estábamos entrenando me dijiste lo mismo…

-Pase lo que pase… quiero que protejas, junto conmigo, a Anna y a mi hijo… Pase lo que pase… No te alejes de mi familia – La mirada de Yoh se funde con la de Hao – Tú familia…

-Yoh me asustas… que te pasa?

-Pase lo que pase… júralo!

Hay unos segundos de silencio donde ninguno de ellos desvía la mirada

-Pase lo que pase… con mi vida! – Dice por fin el mayor de los gemelos

Yoh sonríe, luego sin decir más, baja del árbol de un salto – Es una promesa…

-Un juramento… -corrige el mayor siguiendo con la mirada a su hermano

* * *

Poco después de que salieron los primeros rayos de sol para alumbrar la ciudad, Los mayores de la casa se reúnen en el comedor.

La anciana se encuentra examinando unos papeles ya amarillentos por el paso de los años.

-Estás segura de lo que dices? – Pregunta Yohmei quien examina también otros papeles de iguales características.

-No del todo, pero tengo un presentimiento muy fuerte – Asegura

Todos miran hacia la entrada de la puerta corrediza que se acaba de abrir

-Parece que interrumpo algo – Comenta el recién llegado sin moverse de la puerta

-Adelante Hao – Habla Mikihisa – Creemos saber donde esta Anna…

Ante tal introducción Hao se sienta casi de inmediato junto a los ya presentes. Mira de reojo los papeles que se encuentra observando su abuela. Reconoce en ellos algunos dibujos y narraciones que no logra entender muy bien, pues están escritos en un antiguo dialecto.

-Ese templo… - Murmulla – Esos son los mismos papeles donde sacaron la información sobre la muerte de Hao…

-Así es – Asegura la anciana – Creemos que en este mismo templo fue donde tu antepasado se llevó a nuestra Anna.

-No sabemos si Anna estará con vida – argumenta Yohmei – Ese sujeto, después de todo, regresó más que nada para vengarse de lo que le hizo su amada.

-No lo creo… - Dice Hao – Si ese sujeto se parece tanto a nosotros como creo, no matará a Anna hasta que ya no haya ningún estorbo…

-De que hablas? – Cuestiona al padre

-Que primero nos derrotará antes de matar a Anna…

-Como puedes estar tan seguro de eso? – Una voz proveniente de la misma puerta que entró Hao hace que todos volteen nuevamente hacia ella.

-Se asegurará de que nadie lo estorbe para poder cumplir su venganza por completo… Más que la muerte misma, la mejor venganza sería destruir a la gente que Anna ama.

Los ancianos se quedan pensativos – Es un punto muy bueno…

-No le costaba nada matarnos en el mismo momento que raptó a Anna… porqué esperaría? – Dice Yoh por fin entrando a la habitación

-Por Honor… -Todos guardan silencio – Se que suena extraño lo que digo, pero si se dan cuenta, la presencia de Anna no se ha ido del todo. Se siente más débil por lo lejano que debe encontrarse.

-Ya veo – Yohmei lleva una de sus manos a su barbilla – Tiene razón.

* * *

Un largo y extenuante viaje ha comenzado.

Los jóvenes alistan sus armas y algunas provisiones para el viaje. Aprovecharan también de ir entrenando en el camino. Obviamente si no pudieron derrotar a Hao estando todos juntos, por lo que aprovechan de aumentar sus habilidades.

Len se despide de Pilita con un dulce abrazo y un beso en sus labios, dejando algo sorprendida a la peliazul y a los demás presentes. No sabe si la volverá a ver después del viaje, por lo que no se arriesgará esta vez a no demostrarle lo que realmente siente – Espérame… - Dice en un susurro

La chica lo mira a los ojos y le sonríe tiernamente – Claro que si… - ahora es ella quien sella los labios del muchacho con los propios

Horo se encuentra algo sorprendido por lo que acaban de ver sus ojos, pero se encuentra haciendo lo mismo con su Tamao – Regresa sano y salvo… - Dice la pelirroja. Cosa que el joven responde con una sonrisa y un beso.

-Bien! - Se escucha la voz de Hao – Ya es hora de irnos…

-Si!!! – contestan todos los shamanes al unísono mientras siguen a los gemelos quienes se despiden de su familia con una mano levantada – Nos veremos pronto!! – Dice Mikihisa despidiendo a sus hijos

Una nueva aventura comienza, una lucha extraña que irónicamente es una parte del sujeto que hace casi un año que derrotaron. Pero ésta vez, Hao esta de su lado

* * *

FIC SIN TERMINAR

* * *


	9. Desastre

Desastre

* * *

Sus ojos se abren lentamente para descubrir que mira un techo desconocido. Se incorpora sentándose para ver a su alrededor, su mirada se fija en una figura ya conocida, pero de presencia diferente.

-¿Donde me has traído? – dice sin expresión en su rostro, atrayendo la atención del joven

-Veo que has despertado mi amada… - se acerca lentamente sin evadir la mirada de la Itako

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-¿Hacer?.... – Se sienta al lado de la muchacha - Pues….

De la nada, una de las fuertes manos del chico rodea el cuello de la muchacha y lo aprieta con fuerza

La joven no puede evitar su sorpresa, sujeta con ambas manos la que se encuentra en su cuello tratando de liberarse, cosa que resulta en vano. Sus ojos no pueden dejar de demostrar el miedo que siente.

-Matarte…. – susurra en el oído de la chica, dicho esto, la libera para ponerse de pie otra vez

Anna lleva ambas manos a su cuello dando bocanadas de aire, siente que de sus ojos se desbordan algunas lágrimas mientras los tiene abiertos, luego lo mira para oír lo próximo que dirá.

-Pero primero mataré a la escoria que llamas amigos… - Esa sonrisa cínica que la chica odia se hace presente – Morirás con un inmenso dolor en tu corazón… esa será mi venganza… Amor mío… - voltea para seguir caminando y desaparecer de la habitación.

Anna se queda petrificada. Ese sujeto es demasiado fuerte, ella misma ha sido testigo e sus poderes. Aprieta una mano contra su pecho – Yoh….

* * *

La noche se hace presente, por lo que los muchachos deciden acampar a la mitad del bosque. Hacen una fogata para alistarse a descansar.

Ha sido un día muy largo, entrenando entre ellos mientras avanzaban en la espesura del bosque. Ya todos agotados, se recuestan en sus sacos para dormir.

Hao se queda sentado mirando cómo el fuego se alimenta de los leños que ha puesto, se concentra para controlarlo de vez en cuando.

No saben a que se podan enfrentar, saben que ese sujeto no ha usado todos sus poderes, tampoco cual será la magnitud de estos.

Se siente algo angustiado, ha tenido un muy mal presentimiento desde que empezaron su viaje. Desde que vive con sus familiares y sus nuevos amigos que ha comenzado a temerle a la muerte. Pensar apenas unos cuantos meses y su vida resulto cambiar por completo.

-Podrías intentar dormir de vez en cuando… - Se deja oír la voz de su gemelo

-Ya lo intenté… creo que me he acostumbrado a dormir poco – responde sin voltear la mirada – ¿y tú, porque no intentas dormir?

-No me siento muy tranquilo como para dormir…

-Si, yo tampoco, ese sujeto no ha usado todos sus poderes, solo ha jugado… me pregunto cuan poderoso puede ser…

-Tú tampoco los has usado por completo…

-Que no recuerde completamente cómo usarlos, no quiere decir que no los quiera usar…

Una risita por parte de Yoh hace que el joven lo mire

-Es cierto… olvidaste la memoria por un tiempo… - Mira a su gemelo – En parte me alegro que eso haya pasado – voltea la mirada hacia el fuego – Si no hubiera sucedido, no estaríamos peleando juntos.

Hao vuelve a mirar el fuego, pensativo – Si… es verdad…

Hay unos cuantos minutos de silencio, para nada incómodo. Ambos hermanos quedan mirando fijamente la fogata, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

Yoh se levante mirando a su hermano quien lo mira de vuelta – Intentemos dormir algo, no nos haría mal descansar unas cuantas horas.

Hao se levanta – Tienes razón…

Ambos hermanos arreglan sus sacos para dormir y luego se recuestan cerca de la fogata. Definitivamente el sueño será muy complicado de invocar para ambos. A diferencia de los demás que duermen tranquilamente.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente se encaminan muy temprano, el templo no resultó estar tan lejos como pensaban. Pero no hay una muy buena explicación del por qué la presencia de Anna se siente tan baja a pesar de los cuantos kilómetros que hay de la ciudad hasta el templo.

Es su cuarto día viajando. Pero por fin han descansado lo suficiente para poder enfrentarse a ese sujeto. En vista y considerando que Hao e Yoh no lograban conciliar el sueño, el joven Ainu ayudado por el Chino y el Inglés consiguieron una hierva para que ambos durmieran bien y se encuentren con todas sus energías el combate.

No demoran más de medio día en llegar al templo donde la presencia del sujeto se encuentra, junto a la de Anna.

Todos se reúnen antes de entrar al templo.

-¡¡AQUÍ VAMOS!! – gritan al unísono y corren al interior del recinto, pero algo sucede.

Todo el grupo de jóvenes entra corriendo, pero algo los detiene. Un fuerte temblor, fuerte pero corto, los hace prestar atención. Son algunos segundos de silencio, esperando alguna reacción a consecuencia de la sacudida

Nuevamente el temblor se hace presente, pero esta vez, otro sonido tambien, el de rocas chocando o más bien…

-¡¡¡Cuidado!!! ¡¡El suelo se agrieta!! – Grita Hao advirtiéndoles a los demás que se alejaran del suelo.

Todos miran el suelo a su alrededor, en efecto, algunas partes chocan entre ellas y se elevan por unos segundos antes de caer al vacío.

-¡¡¡CORRAN!!! – Vuelve a gritar el mayor de los gemelos.

Todos comienzan a correr hacia la próxima habitación. Todos evitando las grietas y, además, los escombros que comenzaron a caer del piso superior.

Yoh se detiene, y mira hacia atrás – Anna… - Mientras todos los demás corren, Hao voltea para ver a si hermano.

-¿¿Qué demonios haces?? – Ve como los escombros que caen de arriba están apunto de aplastar a su gemelo – YOHHH!!!! – corre lo más rápido que puede y se lanza sobre él haciendo que ambos esquiven el mortal desastre, pero lamentablemente la felicidad no dura mucho. Apenas caen al suelo, éste comienza a agrietarse rápidamente y se desmorona bajo ellos, sin darle tiempo a ninguno de los gemelos de reaccionar.

Los demás chicos logran escapar del desastre, salieron por la puerta trasera del templo y se encuentran en tierra firme.

-¡¡¡CHICOS!!! – Len se apresura a correr, pero es detenido por Horo. Los escombros terminan finalmente de caer y se deja oír un tenso silencio

-¡¡¡¡CHICOS!!!! – Llaman algunos de los muchachos

-¡¡¡YOHHH!!! ¡¡¡¡HAOOO!!!! – grita Len.

Pero no pueden darse mucho tiempo de buscarlos, ya que un centenar de zombies, seguramente controlados por los poderes de ese sujeto, se aproxima a los que lograron escapar.

-Demonios… - Dice Len haciendo su posesión de objetos a su lanza que ya tenia en mano.

Los demás lo imitan y comienzan a luchar

-Los chicos están bien – dice Horo, un par de piedras no los matarán.

Todos asienten, es cierto, han salido de cosas peores.

-Terminemos con esto…– Termina diciendo el inglés

Todos dan un grito de guerra y se dirigen a atacar a los muertos vivientes.

* * *

Hao empuja una piedra que lo había aplastado. Se queda sentado por unos segundos aclarando lo que acaba de pasar. Toma su brazo que esta herido y se hace una venda improvisada con parte de su camisa. Mientras lo hace, la figura de Yoh se hace presente entre otros escombros no lejos de él.

-Buenos reflejos… - dice sarcásticamente el mayor de los gemelos

-Sentí la presencia de Anna… - dice sentándose y mirando a su alrededor – Esta muy cerca…

-Deberías pensar en una cosa…

Yoh lo mira

-No la ayudarás mucho si mueres antes de llegar a ella… - ata bien su venda y se levanta

El menor mira hacia el suelo, odia cuando tiene la razón, pero su preocupación por la Itako es algo que no puede evitar.

-Genial, ¡eres de goma! – comenta el mayor evadiendo el tema y viendo que a pesar de haber caído la misma distancia y haber recibido la misma cantidad de escombros sobre él. Yoh no presenta ninguna herida, solo rasguños.

Yoh hace una leve sonrisa y se levanta junto a él.

-Idiota…

* * *

-Bien… creo que mis invitados han llegado…

Anna lo mira, sabía que los chicos vendrían a rescatarla, no se imagina como demonios se les ocurrió donde buscarla, ni siquiera ella lo sabe, pero se siente mas tranquila al sentir la presencia de su esposo y su cuñado.

El joven se le acerca y toma su cara por el mentón para que lo mirase – aun no te sientas tan tranquila… - dice mientras ella voltea para soltarse, pero él vuelve a tomar su cara de la misma forma – Pronto te reunirás con ellos en el infierno.

Ella no deja de mirarlo, ante aquel comentario, su corazón se retuerce, pero no es demostrado por su rostro. Al contrario, se muestra frío, sin reacción.

Luego de unos segundos, el ser maligno la libera - Iré a recibir a mis huéspedes. Ahora deben estar siendo acogidos, pero me aseguraré se que sean bien atendidos – Terminada la frase, el chico posa su mano sobre la cabeza de Anna, absorbe un poco de su energía haciendo que ella se desmayase – Espérame aquí mi amada… luego estaremos al fin juntos – Sonríe cínicamente y se retira de la habitación.

* * *

-¡¡¡Yoh!!! ¡¡Atrás de ti!!

Yoh, sin voltear, se agacha rápidamente, esquivando exitosamente una espada que se dirigía a degollarlo.

Dando unos movimientos rápidos, el joven castaño se adelanta a interceptar un ataque de espadas que se dirigía a Hao por la espalda. Mientras tanto Hao intercepta al atacante que Yoh esquivó.

Así se llevan por un par de minutos. Siendo la cantidad de enemigos cada vez mayor. Ambos gemelos se sitúan en posición de ataque resguardando sus espaldas.

-Maldición… - dice Yoh entre dientes.

-Son demasiados... – continúa su hermano.

Los jóvenes ya se preparan para contra atacar apenas la multitud de enemigos se acerca.

-Bien…. No queda otra – Dice Yoh adelantándose a derrotar a uno de ellos con facilidad.

-Lo mismo digo… - sonríe Hao quien ya derroto a otros dos.

En el tumulto de enemigos a los que se enfrentan, ambos hermanos se van separando. Lo cual le da a uno de los atacantes la oportunidad de arremeter por la espalda de uno de los gemelos. Ataque fallido. Una Lanza intercepta su golpe y lo destruye sin más.

-¿Len… ? – dice Yoh al voltear.

-¡Sí que eres descuidado! – lo regaña el joven chino.

Yoh se limita a sonreír mientras que más de los enemigos van siendo derrotados por sus amigos.

-¡Nos dieron muchos problemas para encontrarlos! – Comenta Ryu desde el otro extremo del campo de batalla.

Hao observa a su alrededor, Lyserg, Chocolov y los demás están atacando a un grupo de zombies ayudando a los gemelos. Sonríe

Continúa la batalla por un par de minutos, cada vez se van restando zombies a la lista de enemigos. Estan triunfando.

De pronto un gran estallido en el centro de la gran habitación hacen que los chicos y un buen numero de zombies salgan lanzados. Algunos escombros se dejan caer dejando que el cielo iluminado por estrellas se colara por una de las grandes grietas del techo.

Algunos de los chicos comienzan a aparecer uno a uno bajo los escombros, mientras otros habían logrado esquivarlos.

-Bienvenidos mis queridos invitados – se oye una voz detrás de la nube de polvo que quedo después de la explosión – veo que han sido bien recibidos…

La figura que todos esperaban empieza a hacerse más nítida en el centro de la explosión a medida que se va dispersando el polvo. Empieza a mirar a todos los presentes, junto con los zombies que quedaban y que aún siguen luchando contra alguno de los chicos. Ríe cínicamente mientras fija su mirada en los gemelos.

-Bienvenidos… hermanos… - Frase que sale calmadamente, pero que al instante su expresión se pone seria y se lanza velozmente a atacar a los gemelos con su espada.

Yoh es el primero en interceptarlo mientras Hao lucha contra los zombies que comenzaban a rodearlos. A risa del hombre se deja oír maldita por la habitación – Serás el primero en morir… - Hao voltea también para atacar a ratos al agresor de su hermano.

El menor de los castaños se mueve con gran habilidad defendiéndose con su espada, aprovechando los pocos instantes que le da su contrincante para atacarlo.

La lucha sigue por un par de minutos entre Yoh y el ser maligno.

Yoh sale disparado hacia una de las paredes por una patada directa en el estomago.

Se para con dificultad apretando su vientre, para luego volver a tomar su posición de batalla.

Trata de mantenerse atento al sujeto, pero los zombies que comenzaban a amontonarse a su alrededor le hacen distraerse por momentos. Ve a lo lejos como su gemelo se enfrenta al otro sujeto. Pareciera que Hao batallase con su propio reflejo.

-En que ser inmundo ser te has convertido infeliz… - dice la presencia mientras ambas espadas se entrelazan entre ellos – Eras más digno cuando ambos compartíamos el mismo cuerpo.

-¡¡¡Cierra la boca!!! – Hao rompe la resistencia haciendo hervir más su energía y depositándola en su espada.

Su reflejo hábilmente lo esquiva y lo ataca nuevamente. Nuevamente sus espadas se cruzan entre ellos.

-Te llenaste de sentimientos estúpidos, sin sentido…

-¡¡Te dije que te callaras!! – En un movimiento Hao rompe el forcejeo de espadas y vuelve a atacar.

Continúan una lucha ambos aumentando lentamente su poder. Casi de igual a igual. Hao comienza a brillar con un aura rojiza, mientras si reflejo con una azul oscuro, llena de maldad.

-Te matare después de verte sufrir por tu incompetencia… - La sonrisa siniestra que adorna el rostro del sujeto le hace abrir sus ojos de par en par. La forma que tiene de hacerle mas daño es haciéndole daño a quienes ha llegado a amar.

-¡¡No te lo permitiré!!

-Jajaja… - La risa retumba en las paredes de la habitación.

De la nada, la figura desaparece del lado de Hao.

-Ya verás…. Eres patético… - Se deja oír sin saber de qué dirección proviene.

Hao alcanza a voltear para cuando descubre que el sujeto va directamente hacia su gemelo

-¡¡YOOOHH!! – grita para tratar de advertirle.

El aludido voltea. Tan solo para alcanzar a ver como la figura se acerca rápidamente hacia el empuñando su espada. Este demasiado cerca. Se mueve lo más veloz que puede para tratar de interceptarlo, pero es tarde. Su pecho es atravesado rápidamente por la espalda del sujeto.

La espada del chico cae pesadamente al suelo poco antes de comenzar a caer el.

-¡¡¡¡YOOOOOOOOOOOHHH!!!! – Gritan todos al unisonó.

* * *

FIC SIN TERMINAR


	10. Promesas

Promesas

* * *

Yoh abre sus ojos de par en par, siente cómo el filo de la espada de ése sujeto atraviesa su pecho y fuertemente es empujado hacia atrás.

-YOOOOOOHHH!

Hao no puede controlar la ira que corre por sus venas. Con todas sus fuerzas ataca al asesino, haciendo que éste deje la espada en el cuerpo de su hermano mientras es aventado hacia un muro con tanta potencia, que termina por atravesarlo.

El joven corre de inmediato a sostener a su hermano.

-¿Qué demonios has hecho? – dice sin poder evitar el nudo en su garganta. El ser maligno ha atacado puntos vitales.

-Creo… -comienza a decir– Que... me descuide – Sonríe con dificultad mientras un hilo de sangre comienza a adornar su boca.

-Yoh… - Casi no puede controlarlo, un par de lagrimas dan un corto paseo por su mejilla.

El menor de los gemelos alza una de sus manos para secar un poco las lágrimas de Hao

-Cum…mple… con.. tu… pr..promesa… - Toma firmemente uno de los hombros de su hermano – pro…tege… a An… Anna… y… a… m..i …hijo

-No… Yoh… no bromees… ¡Maldición! No te despidas…

El joven sonríe levemente – Her….ma…no….

Hao abre los ojos de par en par. Siente como el cuerpo del joven gemelo se relaja completamente y la mano que estaba en su hombro se resbala con facilidad y cae secamente al suelo. Mira su rostro, su sonrisa no se desvanece.

-¿Y…Yoh?... – lo sacude un poco –¿YOH? – vuelve a intentar… pero nada. Se queda por infinitos segundos esperando aunque sea una leve reacción... pero es inútil. Ya resignado, abraza el cuerpo de su hermano con firmeza –¡YOOOOOOOOOOHHHH!

Los demás chicos, que están repartidos por el campo de batalla, miran atónitos. No pueden creer lo que ven sus ojos. Su mejor amigo, el que los unió a todos para formar una gran familia….

Pero la atención se ve rápidamente variada hacia una figura que sobresale de algunos escombros…

-Creo que se me paso la mano…. – comenta al aire – Pues bien…. Tanto te duele que se vaya… pues… - Dirige su mirada hacia Hao – Te ayudaré a que lo acompañes – sonríe

Los chicos miran al aludido. Quedan sorprendidos por la mirada de éste dirigida tan sólo a ese sujeto.

Hao deja el cuerpo que se encontraba en sus brazos a un lado. Dejándolo con cuidado en el suelo. Sin evadir ni por un segundo la mirada de ése personaje.

-Te mataré…. – Dice mientras se pone de pie – ¡TE MATARE!

La mano de Hao se alza hasta donde está su hermano bajo ella. Del cuerpo de Yoh sale una potente luz blanca que inmediatamente se posa en su mano.

-Ayúdame Yoh… - susurra el chico cerrando sus ojos – ¡FUSIÓN DE ALMAS!

Los demás se sorprenden, el cuerpo de Hao comienza a brillar al instante en que Yoh se apodera también de su cuerpo.

Toma la espada que estaba aun en la mano del cuerpo – Amidamaru… - Todos se sorprenden ante la voz que sale, no es una sola, son dos voces que suenan al unísono. El espíritu aludido obedece y se pone justo detrás de él - ¡POSECION DE OBJETOS! – inmediatamente la espada que está en la mano derecha comienza a brillar de tonalidades blancas a celestes, mientras que la que está en la mano izquierda brilla de rojo y anaranjado con el poder de fuego de Hao.

Luego mira desafiante a su objetivo.

-Parece que esto se pondrá divertido… - sonríe el sujeto quien se pone en posición de batalla.

En un movimiento rápido la figura del Asakura se dirige directamente hacia su víctima lanzando un grito. Un destello y sonar desenfrenado de espadas hacen eco en la habitación. La habilidad del castaño se duplico gracias al alma de su hermano, ahora fusionadas en el mismo cuerpo.

Los demás chicos siguen peleando con los zombies que van quedando, que cada vez son menos.

Las auras de los contrincantes aumentan poco a poco liberando sus poderes cada vez más.

Hao ataca sin piedad a la presencia maligna quien comienza a esquivar con más dificultad que antes.

Un momento quedan las tres espadas cruzadas entre ellos – Definitivamente le has puesto emoción a esto… ¡me encanta! – sonríe abiertamente.

El castaño no le responde, apenas se liberan las espadas, una patada directamente en la cara del sujeto hace que este se vaya directamente a una pared destrozándola.

Hao se queda parado serio mientras espera que el otro se reponga.

La figura se levanta con dificultad, sujetándose en los bordes del gran agujero, lleva una de sus manos a su boca para sacar un líquido que comenzó a brotar.

-Así que sangras… - se oyen dos voces al unísono desde el cuerpo de Hao – entonces puedes morir…

El sujeto escupe la sangre que se acumulo en su boca y comienza a reír – ¡Esto me encanta! – Acto seguido se dirige directamente a atacar al joven que ya lo esperaba en posición de batalla.

El poder del sujeto aumenta drásticamente, una presencia maligna invade la habitación, contrarrestada por la de los gemelos que llegan a tener casi la misma intensidad.

Es una guerra de titanes, ambos jóvenes se mueven tan ágil que difícilmente pueden ser seguidos con la vista.

Hao se detiene en un momento sujetando su brazo derecho. El sujeto le hirió al intentar esquivar el último golpe. Esta vez es él quien es lanzado lejos a causa de un golpe directo en su estomago. Una nueva pared es derrumbada gracias al hecho.

Sin dar tiempo al otro sujeto de reponerse, Hao sale de los escombros sin siquiera titubear, se lanza al contraataque.

Nuevamente los ataques se hacen presentes. Ambos jóvenes interceptando y atacando a su contrincante.

Hay una ínfima instancia en que Hao ve una oportunidad. Sin pensarlo dos veces logra incrustar una de sus espadas en el abdomen de su contrincante. Acto seguido, le sigue la de su otra mano que atraviesa su pecho.

La mirada sonriente del atacado le hace dudar. Comprende que es solo un cuerpo, que el aura maligna continuará.

En ese descuido en la meditación .Hao siente el filo de la espada que atraviesa un costado de su abdomen. Sin prestarle atención sonríe de manera similar a la del sujeto – No volverás a este mundo, maldito…

Por primera vez en toda la lucha la sonrisa del sujeto se borra por completo.

Hao lanza un grito mientras que de ambas espadas sale un destello enceguecedor. Donde ambos contrincantes desaparecen de la vista de los demás. La sombra que se destaca entre el brillo corresponde al del sujeto, que se deshace poco a poco hasta desaparecer por completo.

Por un momento el tiempo parece detenerse. Los demás chicos quedan aparalizados viendo el hecho, esperando a que algo ocurra. Solo un par de segundos que se hicieron interminables, expectantes.

Casi inmediatamente los zombies que luchaban con los demás chicos caen secamente al suelo.

Todos miran en dirección al centro de la habitación, donde el destello comienza a desaparecer dejando ver la figura de Hao con la respiración agitada y con ambas espadas aun en sus manos. Sin rastro alguno del ser maligno, ni siquiera una pisca de su presencia.

Hay un silencio profundo por unos instantes.

No hay rastros del otro sujeto, la presencia maligna junto con su enorme poder ha desaparecido por completo.

Los demás se dirigían a celebrar el acontecimiento, pero todos callan al ver el rostro inexpresivo de Hao.

Ambas espadas caen al suelo frente a él mientras el desfallece arrodillado. Con lo poco que le queda de energía, retira la espada que está en su abdomen y termina pesadamente de caer al suelo.

Len y Horo son los primeros en acercársele – ¡HAO!

La mente del muchacho se va alejando poco a poco sintiendo cada vez más de lejos los llamados de sus amigos.

Del cuerpo de Hao comienza a salir una especie de vapor brillante. Que lentamente va tomando forma junto a el

-Cumple tu promesa…. – es lo último que se oye antes de que la imagen de Yoh desapareciera por completo.

* * *

_FIC SIN TERMINAR_


	11. Un nuevo comienzo

Un nuevo comienzo

* * *

El joven se ha sentado en ese mismo lugar a menudo en los últimos tres años. Se queda viendo a ratos la pequeña pared de concreto que se levanta frente a él y la toca ligeramente con la punta de sus dedos.

Hace un monologo por un buen par de minutos antes de levantarse. Vuelve a tocar la lapida y sonríe – Nos vemos luego Yoh…- Sabe que habla solo, pues el alma de su hermano desapareció después de acabar con ese sujeto. Ya no tenía nada pendiente.

Camina a paso ligero por el sendero que lleva hasta su casa, su hogar. Abre la puerta y se extraña un poco de que solo se encuentre la joven sacerdotisa en la mesita de centro junto con un pequeño que voltea a mirarlo apenas entra.

-¿Y los demás? – pregunta algo extrañado.

-Salieron de compras – contesta la joven acariciando la cabeza del pequeño a su lado.

El chico se acerca y se sienta al otro lado del pequeñín.

-¿Y tú qué haces Yoh? – le pregunta con una hermosa sonrisa.

-¡Mi mami me estaba ayudando a colorear! – contesta sin pronunciar muy bien las palabras.

El joven mira a la aludida quien mira a su pequeño con una gran sonrisa.

Mira hacia la mesa, llena con lápices de colores y un cuadernillo lleno de imágenes para pintar.

-Esta mariposa la pinte para ti – el pequeño levanta su cuadernillo mostrándole la obra de arte, rayada por todos lados con los lápices de colores.

-¿Para miii? – responde Hao simulando sorpresa

-Siii

-¡Muchas gracias! ¡La guardare con las demás!

Hao saca cuidadosamente la hoja donde está la figura pintada. Se levanta y se dirige a la puerta – Ya regreso…

El pequeño se levanta siguiéndolo, dejando a su madre ordenando los lápices y papeles de la mesa.

El chico abre la puerta corrediza y entra a la habitación. Abre un cajón de su escritorio donde hay muchos más dibujos del niño. Sonríe y guarda su nueva adquisición junto a las demás.

-Papi…

La vocecita del pequeño fuera de la habitación lo distrae.

-¿Me cuentas mi historia?

Hao se le acerca y lo levanta entre sus brazos, mientras comienza a dirigirse a la habitación de la itako – ¿Qué historia quieres que te cuente hoy?

El pequeño mira hacia el cielo pensativo – ¡Cuéntame la historia del mundo de los shamanes otra vez!

-¿Otra vez?

-Hjmm – mueve su cabecita de manera afirmativa.

-Bien…

Lo recuesta en el futón ancho donde duerme la itako y lo tapa mientras él se sienta cruzando sus piernas en el suelo.

Su relato comienza – Un solitario Shaman, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas un mundo en donde no hubiese gente débil… - empieza a relatar con toda la atención del pequeño.

Su historia continúa por unos minutos.

Después de un rato, el pequeño comienza a cerrar sus ojos y volverlos a abrir rápidamente para no perderse de nada, resistiéndose al sueño.

-… Fue derrotado, descubriendo que su ideal estaba muy mal. Que hay amor y alegría en este mundo y que debe seguir tal cual est… - calla al descubrir que su auditor estaba dormido.

Sonríe tiernamente mientras hace una leve caricia al pequeño, se levanta del suelo y se dirige a la puerta corrediza – Buenas noches Yoh… - susurra cuando comienza a cerrar.

-Papi…

Se detiene asustado al pensar que había despertado al pequeño, lo mira desde la entrada – Te quiero mucho… - Dicho esto, el pequeño vuelve a dormirse.

Hao abre los ojos sorprendido. Sonríe nuevamente verificando que el pequeño no despertara y cierra la puerta corrediza al fin.

Voltea para dirigirse a cenar, pero la figura de la itako que estaba justo a su espalda lo detiene.

La joven lo mira con sus profundos ojos negros.

-No me molestaría que me avises antes de aparecer – Dice el chico reponiéndose a la primera impresión de verla tan de repente.

-Odio cuando le cuentas esa historia…

El chico se encoje de hombros – es la que más le gusta…

Un pequeño quejido se escapa de la chica y se dirige a la sala, seguida por Hao.

La joven se sienta en el sillón mientras Hao se calienta la comida en la cocina.

-¿Y qué hicieron hoy? – pregunta Hao desde adentro.

-Salí al parque con Yoh…

-¿Que tal fue?...

-…. – la chica se queda pensativa.

La cabeza de Hao se deja ver por la puerta de la cocina al no recibir respuesta – ¿Que paso? – Comienza a acercarse mientras come si plato de fideos.

La chica lo mira de reojo y luego vuelve a mirar el televisor, toma aire en un suspiro y continua – Me pregunto por qué tú no me besabas…

Un fideo atascado en su garganta hace que Hao comience a toser con fuerza.

-Vio que los padres de otros chiquillos lo hacían y quedo con esa curiosidad – continua sin darle tiempo a Hao de reponerse.

Hao se queda mirándola sorprendido.

-No se me ocurrió que responderle… pero después se distrajo jugando de nuevo… - voltea la vista para ver nuevamente al muchacho – ¿Que se supone que le debo responder a eso?

El chico aun no sale de la sorpresa, se queda mirándola por unos momentos.

-Puede que me pregunte de nuevo… - comenta la chica – me gustaría saber que responderle…

El joven deja el plato en la mesilla de centro mientras se sienta al lado de la chica. Pensativo.

-Solo dile que no es nuestra costumbre… - comienza el chico un poco nervioso – Que todas las familias son diferentes.

La joven se queda mirándolo por unos segundos, es una gran respuesta.

Se quedan nuevamente en silencio.

La joven vuelve a posar sus ojos en la televisión. Dudosa un poco de rebelar o no lo que ha pasado por su cabeza desde que su pequeño le hizo la pregunta.

Otro silencio

-No creí que te afectara tanto la pregunta… - comenta Hao que la miraba hace ya un buen rato. Después de todo, el haber compartido tanto con ella lo ha hecho conocerla muy bien.

La chica se distrae de sus pensamientos y lo mira.

-Si quieres explicarle bien como son las co…

-Ni siquiera se te ocurra… - interrumpe la chica imaginando el daño que seria para el pequeño saber que el hombre que admira por sobre todos los demás, no es su verdadero padre.

-El lo va a entender…

-El te quiere mucho…

-Yo también lo quiero mucho – explica Hao – Me enamore de ese pequeño cuando pegaba pataditas desde tu panza…

La joven no puede evitar recordar los largos minutos que Hao pasaba con su oído en su vientre sonriendo y hablándole sin que recibiera más respuesta que esas pataditas.

-Tú eres su padre…

El joven voltea la mirada, evitando la de la chica, sin poder controlar ese sentimiento de culpa que nace en el cada vez que recuerda a su gemelo – Ambos sabemos que no es así…

Anna toma el mentón del chico y hace que la mire – El lo ve así…

El chico se queda unos segundos mirando a los ojos de la itako, quien lo mira con una extrema dulzura. Al sentir como esa mirada hace eco en su corazón vuelve a mirar un punto alternativo frente a él.

-Hao… eres mi marido…

El aludido endurece la mirada, como todas las veces que la chica le saca ese tema – Por obligación…

La joven guarda silencio observándolo. Nota como su mirada se endurece, pero también como se observa en sus ojos una gran tristeza.

-Hao…

-No quiero hablar de este tema… - Hao se para rápidamente tomando el plato que se encontraba frente a él en la mesilla. Se impresiona a él mismo del daño que le hace recordar que la realidad que él está viviendo y disfrutando le correspondía vivir a su hermano. Que el cariño de ese pequeño no le debería corresponder a él, si no a su verdadero padre. Se siente de lo peor, un ladrón, un oportunista, un aprovechador, etc.

Entra a la cocina y deja el plato, para luego empezar a salir de la sala.

-¡Hao!

El chico se detiene sin voltear.

Siente como la chica se levanta y se dirige hacia él. El joven voltea ya cuando la chica se encuentra a su lado.

-No me engañas… - comienza la chica – deja ya de culparte…

El joven mira a su alrededor buscando otro punto fijo que no sean los negros ojos de Anna. Al no encontrar ninguno, voltea con rapidez y comienza a alejarse.

Anna lo sigue con la mirada, lo ha aprendido a conocer demasiado bien, incluso más de lo que él se imagina.

* * *

_FIN_


End file.
